Les Années Tish
by takisys
Summary: à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l’évacuation de la Terre, l’ex-capitaine Jack Harkness, ex-directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d’accueils...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Les Années Tish

**Chapitre** : prologue

**Auteur : **Takisys**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13**  
Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Le Vaillant, une année depuis longtemps effacée de la mémoire des hommes, mais pas de la sienne, une année de souffrance, d'humiliations, de désespoir, une année de résistance au milieu d'un océan de larmes… Il se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était assoupi, cela faisait si longtemps, bizarre… ?

Il était en orbite depuis un certain temps déjà, et n'avait détecté aucun signe de vie. D'autres auraient marqué la petite planète bonne pour le terra formage, sans plus tergiverser. Mais comme son vaisseau le lui permettait et qu'il avait tout son temps et un profond respect pour la vie, pour toutes les formes de vie… _bon évidement tant qu'elles ne mettaient pas en danger d'autres formes de vie lui étant chères…_ il s'était payé le luxe de faire quelques passages en raz motte, le petit vaisseau Chula était si agréable à piloter à vue.  
Jouant les Skywalker, il s'était amusé à slalomer entre les collines qui formaient une très longue chaine s'enroulant autour de la planète du pole nord vers le pole sud. C'était très surprenant, on aurait dit un motif décoratif…

Vu de plus prés, les vallées peu profondes, qui se creusaient entre des sommets effilés, offraient un spectacle beaucoup plus tristes : elles étaient régulièrement ponctuées de citées en ruines, et toujours aucun signe de vie.

C'est juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre de l'altitude que son scanner avait repéré quelque chose. C'était très faible, il avait refait un passage, s'arrêtant en géostation au-dessus de la cité d'où venait la signature.

Il avait pris quelques minutes, pour affiner la lecture, et les résultats qu'il avait obtenus étaient plus qu'improbable : Il y avait un humain là, en bas… en piètre état, cela va sans dire étant donné le niveau de radioactivité au sol.

Comment pouvait-il être arrivé là… ?

Il avait cherché d'autres signatures énergétiques et en avait trouvé une qu'il connaissait que trop bien : celle laissé par l'activité d'une faille spatiotemporelle…

«Il y a des gens qui on vraiment du cul ! » Avait-il pensé, se remémorant tout les malheureux que la faille de Cardiff lui avait renvoyés dans un état pitoyable.

Il avait poussé un grand soupir et s'était téléporté au cœur de la ville tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible de son promeneur égaré, mais pas trop près non plus, des fois que…

Vu comment fonctionnait l'univers, ça allait encore être le dernier des salauds, les gentils, les innocents eux n'avaient jamais autant de chance…

De loin, ce n'était qu'une silhouette qui crapahutait tant bien que mal au milieu de la citée en ruine, un humain avait dit le scanner…

Un humain bien loin de chez lui, qui déambulait de puis combien de temps à la recherche de quelqu'un sur cette planète morte ?

Probablement pas si longtemps que ça ; non seulement le taux de radiation était élevé, mais il y avait trop de substances toxiques en suspension dans cette atmosphère et l'eau était contaminée elle aussi…

Trois, allez quatre ou cinq jours tout au plus…

« Eho ! » Avait-il appelé.

La silhouette s'était arrêtée, pour se retourner lentement, puis était restée planté là, immobile, indécise…

Alors, Jack s'était mis à marcher à sa rencontre à pas lents et mesurés, sans lâcher la frêle silhouette des yeux, une femme ?

C'était une femme longue et svelte vêtue d'un vêtement moulant qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et faisait ressortir les formes rondes de ses hanches et de sa poitrine qu'elle portait avec fierté, ses attaches étaient délicates et à cette distance lui donnaient des airs de marionnette désarticulée…

Elle avait repris sa marche, titubant vers lui avec une grâce étrange.

Un tailleur, elle était vêtue de ce qui avait du être un joli petit tailleur et de petits escarpins à talons haut. Elle avait enroulée autour de son poignet droit, la longue sangle d'un petit sac à main.

Elle continuait de progresser dans sa direction, ne le lâchant des yeux que pour regarder furtivement où elle mettait les pieds, s'aidant de ses long bras étendus pour garder son équilibre fragile.

Arrivé à trois mètres de lui elle avait marqué une pose.

Un petit chignon tiré sur le sommet de sa tête soulignait un visage fin, au milieu duquel, ses grands yeux noirs de biche le fixaient incrédules, le nez était plutôt petit quoique légèrement empâté, ses lèvres étaient rondes et charnues, elle devait être très jolie sous les brulures et crevasses qui ravageaient sa peau…

« Jack… ? Jack c'est toi, c'est bien toi… ? Répond-moi… »

Jack ne savait que répondre, qui pouvait bien être cette fille ?  
Début du XXIème siècle, avait indiqué son scanner, d'après le téléphone portable qu'il avait repéré dans le sac de la jeune fille, qui s'était laissé tomber mollement sur un bout de parapet.  
« J'en peux plus, peu plu continuer… »Et elle s'était mise à sangloter.

Jack s'était accroupi devant elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd, mais ses longs bras s'étaient cramponnés à lui, tandis que son nez et sa bouche cherchaient le creux de son cou.

« Jack, oh Jack, c'est bien toi… » Avait-elle soupiré, avant de perdre connaissance.

Il avait installé la jeune femme sur son couchage, et avait laissé les nanogènes de son vaisseau prendre soins d'elle.

Elle l'avait appelé Jack et venait du XXIème siècle, s'il y avait une période de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier, c'était bien celle-là…

Trop de blessures qui ne s'étaient jamais refermées….

Il s'était finalement décidé à ouvrir le petit sac-à-main, il avait trouvé sans peine ses papiers, ses papiers et une lettre à l'entête de Torchwood….

Une lettre de Gwen lui disant que Torchwood était prêt à accueillir toutes les bonnes volontés et que la petite sœur de Martha Jones était la bienvenue… :

Tish…

Cette fille était Tish… sa Tish !

Le rayon de soleil qui l'avait préservé du désespoir et de la folie durant cette année qui n'avait pas eu lieu…

Il s'était bien demandé pourquoi après aussi longtemps, il avait rêvé du Vaillant…

Ce n'était pas un rêve… elle et est lui avait tissé ce lien étrange à l'époque, Tish était télépathe comme bien peu d'humain l'était même là, d'où il venait…

Et, tous les deux avaient tissé ce lien à l'insu des deux seigneurs du temps….

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Les Années Tish

**Chapitre** : 01 Réalisation brutale

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Tish s'était réveillée dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un environnement qui tenait d'un cockpit imaginé par Jules Verne croisé avec un intérieur de sous-marin futuriste, le tout pouvant tenir dans sa chambre de Londres !

Elle était complètement nue, sous le drap… avec Jack assis à, à peine trois pas, dans ce qui semblait être le seul siège de ce qui devait, sans nul doute, être un petit vaisseau spatial.

Il la fixait avec un air incrédule, ses deux mains reposant de façon assez comique sur son petit sac à main.

Il en fallait plus pour la déstabiliser, après tout, à 23 ans à peine, elle avait affronté le Maître et sa folie dévastatrice, le professeur Lazarus que sa démence avait transformé en monstre insectoïde et sa mère…

Ce genre de trucs, à condition d'y survivre, ça vous trempe le caractère !

Aussi, quand elle avait tourné l'angle Osborne street pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'une ville en ruine qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait, et elle avait travaillé dans une agence de voyage, elle en avait déduit qu'elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Mais elle n'avait pas renoncé pour autant, elle s'était forcée à marcher, à chercher, à espérer… Jack !

Jack venant au devant d'elle, au milieu des décombres, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus…

Oh, elle les avait appelés de touteson âme lui et le Docteur, parce que franchement, s'il fallait compter sur le Très Haut…

Evidement, elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru, mais voilà : Jack ! Jack était là, il la regardait et semblait aussi déconcerté qu'elle !

« Tish… ? Tish Jones ? » Avait-il murmuré avec une drôle de voix qu'elle avait à peine reconnue.

« Jack, dis-moi que c'est toi, que tu es bien réel… »

Il s'était levé pour venir la rejoindre et elle s'était jetée sans façon dans ses bras, cherchant à se prouver sa réalité par tous les moyens, par tous ses sens, l'odorat d'abord, parce que l'odeur de Jack était si particulière, et puis le goût, parce que s'était encore le meilleur moyen de vérifier que son nez ne la trompait pas, et puis le toucher, l'incroyable douceur de sa peau, et sa chaleur si vibrante…

« Eh !eh ! Tout doux…. Tout doux Tish, shuuuut, tout doux…. » Avait murmuré Jack qui se laissait faire mais était un peu embarrassé.

Il avait tiré le drap du lit pour l'enrouler dedans, tout en la gardant serrée contre lui.

« C'est moi Tish, c'est bien moi… »

Tish se cramponnait à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Et continuant de réciter comme un mantra :

« C'est toi Jack, c'est bien toi… »

« Tish ! Regarde-moi ! » Avait fini par ordonner Jack.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Pas comme ça, Tish ! Regarde-moi… »

Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, et elle l'avait cherché… Il était là, sur la plage et il l'attendait, elle l'avait rejoint, et main dans la main, ils avaient marché sur cette longue plage, cette plage où le Maître ne pouvait les atteindre…

« Room service ! »

« Humm ? »

Tish avait ouvert un œil paresseux, elle était bien dans son rêve, elle était au chaud…

Jack ! Jack avec un plateau dans les mains, une odeur d'œufs au bacon et de pain grillé : un vrai petit déjeuner anglais ! Mais elle était toujours à bord de ce vaisseau ridiculement exigu !

« D'où sors-tu tout ça ? » Avait-elle demandé tout en se jetant sur la nourriture.

« Synthétiseur ! »

« Comme dans Star Trek ? »

« Yep ! Si on veut ! »

« ??? »

« Celui-ci est moins capricieux ! »

« Pratique… ! »

« Indispensable, pas question de stocker des vivres dans si peu d'espace ! »

« Évidement ! » Avait-elle convenu tout en faisant un sort à son bacon.

« Et pour les fringues ? » Avait-elle demandé en réajustant le drap dans lequel elle était toujours enroulée.

« Pareil, sur simple demande sauf qu'il faut d'abord que tu passes au scanner pour la taille… »

« Évidement ! »

« Et y a des toilettes dans ton petit palace ? »

« Toilettes, douche, tout en un ! C'est la porte là » Avait répondu Jack en lui indiquant la seule porte qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas manquer.

« Génial ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« L'avantage c'est qu'on ne risque pas de se perdre, au moins ! » Avait-elle concédé en se remémorant ce que Martha lui avait dit du Tardis.

« Nope, aucun risque ! »

« Je peux ? » Avait-elle demandé en indiquant la petite porte.

« Mais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi… euh si t'a besoin de quoique ce soit, y a aussi un synthétiseur, t'as juste à demander : il comprend l'anglais »

Jack lui semblait plus déstabilisé qu'elle maintenant, comme si tout à coup il prenait conscience que son vaisseau était vraiment ridiculement petit.

La cabine d'hygiène, appelons-là ainsi, était proportionnellement de taille confortable et une fois les toilettes et le lavabo escamotables escamotés, ça faisait une douche très agréable, mais sans eau !

« Jack ! Y a pas d'eau ! »

« Normal ! C'est une douche sonique ! »

« Oh ! C'est pour ça que le lavabo a cette drôle de forme ! »

« Yep, entre autre ! »

C'était bizarre comme sensation, c'était sa première douche sonique, machinalement elle s'était frotté, chose totalement inutile dans le cas présent, et du coup avait réalisé que, non seulement toutes ses brûlures avaient miraculeusement disparu sans laisser de traces, mais que des cicatrices plus anciennes les avaient suivies…

« Jack, combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ? » Avait-elle demandé en sortant de la douche.

« Deux heures trente quatre minutes… »

« Ma peau ? J'étais toute brûlée… elle tombait par lambeaux… »

« Nanogènes ! Mini-toubibs très efficace ! » Avait-il dit en claquant ses doigts.

Immédiatement, un nuage de poussières scintillantes avait enveloppé sa main.

« Whaou, c'est beau ! »

« Beau, et efficace ! »

« D'accord ! Petit, mais génial ce vaisseau ! »

« Je trouve aussi »

« On est loin ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La maison, on est loin ? »

Jack s'était pris tout d'un coup d'un regain d'intérêt pour ses consoles.

« Me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où on est ? »

« Oh, mais je sais très exactement où on est : secteur AB4 du cadran 9prime »

« Et c'est loin de la Terre ça ? En temps, parce qu'en distance je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'aide… » Avait-elle précisé.

« Ben, c'est justement le problème… »

« La Terre n'est qu'à six mois de voyage, pour ce vaisseau… »

«Oui ? » Avait-elle fait, parfaitement consciente que Jack tournait autour du pot pour lui annoncer un "mais".

« Actuellement Tish, je suis à la recherche de planètes pouvant accueillir des colonies humaines… »

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Neuf bon siècles ! »

« Oh ! » Avait-elle fait en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit.

Elle était restée comme ça à fixer un point dans l'espace au-dessus de l'épaule de Jack, incapable d'intégrer l'information : ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 02

**Chapitre** : cache-cache temporel

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« ??? »

« Ce vaisseau ? »

« Oh, longue histoire… »

« Génial ! Je suis toute ouïe, je n'ai rien d'autre au programme ! » Avait dit Tish en s'installant en tailleur sur le coin du lit.

Tish ne réagissait finalement pas trop mal, en fait elle réagissait même plutôt bien : elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit avec ce qu'elle pouvait, d'où un flot de questions du genre : comment ça marche, à quoi ça sert…

Pour Jack c'était plus difficile, il avait choisi cette vie solitaire, loin de la bêtise humaine… Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre dans un spatioport où il s'en payait une bonne tranche, et il repartait, il en avait fini avec la compagnie de ses semblables… et puis, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'utiliser l'anglais.

« Jaaack ! » L'avait-elle rappelé à l'ordre.

« Ben, en fait ça a commencé avec des cannibales… »

« Des cannibales ? »

« Oui, des cannibales, tu peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois dans ma vie où on a voulu me manger ! »

« Ça, ça m'étonne pas vraiment ! » Avait-elle dit avec un œil gourmand.

« Donc, j'étais poursuivi par cette horde de cannibales, un peu comme avec ta sœur… mais sans ta sœur, ni le Doc ! »

« Mais avec les cannibales ! »

« Yep ! Et ils étaient plutôt déterminés ! »

« Toi aussi, je suppose ? »

« Oui plutôt, parce que ce n'est pas très agréable de se faire bouffer, crois-moi ! »

« Je te crois ! » Avait-elle répondu en fronçant les sourcils, et n'osant pas demander confirmation de ce qu'elle en déduisait.

« Bref, je cherchais désespérément un endroit pour me planquer, le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle… Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ça se passait dans une vieille base toute délabrée ? »

« Non ! Mais maintenant c'est fait, terrestre ou spatiale ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ta base ? »

« Oh, terrestre, je m'étais écrasé, en fait le transporteur à bord duquel je voyageais, s'était écrasé, mais évidement les autres passagers n'ont pas survécu »

« Évidement ! »

« Donc je cherchais une planque, je suis rentré dans ce bâtiment, ce n'était pas le premier, à chaque fois, ils retrouvaient ma trace… et là, je tombe sur lui ! »

« Ce vaisseau ? »

« Oui, ce vaisseau et pas un autre, je te dis pas ma stupeur ! »

« Ben, vu d'ici, un vaisseau dans un hangar dans une base… ?» Avait dit Tish, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire.

« Pas Un vaisseau, Ce vaisseau, Tish, Mon vaisseau Chula !»

« Si tu veux, sauf qu'avant que tu le trouves, il n'était pas à toi ! Est-ce que le fait que tu l'aies trouvé t'en fait le propriétaire, d'ailleurs ? »

« Non, Tish ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce vaisseau : c'est celui avec lequel je suis arrivé sur Terre en 1941 ! »

« Il a continué sa route sans toi ? »

« Non, il a sauté ! »

« Il a sauté ? »

« Une bombe allemande, c'était le Blitz ! »

« Tu veux dire que ce petit bijou, ne résisterait pas à une bombe primitive ? »

« Ben, pas de l'intérieur ! »

« De l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec une bombe à l'intérieur de ton vaisseau »

« On va dire que je l'avais prise en otage… »

« C'est malin ! Y a des fois, où je me demande si tout tourne rond chez toi… ? »

« C'est compliqué, et c'est une autre histoire, celle de Rose… »

« Rose ? »

« Oui, Rose »

« Ok, on met Rose en standby, comment peut-on être à bord d'un vaisseau détruit en 1941 ? »

Jack s'était gratté la tête cherchant manifestement par où commencer.

« Jack, est-ce que ce vaisseau voyage dans le temps ? »

« Non ! Non, du moins pas encore… »

« Pas encore ? »

« Bon, quand j'ai quitté l'agence temporelle, je filais un mauvais coton, je suis tombé sur un ex-flic temporel complètement givré. Si, comme moi, il s'était barré en emportant son bracelet manipulateur de vortex temporel, il avait aussi piqué un chasseur… pendant un temps, on s'en est contenté, puis il nous a lâché, mais son manipulateur de vortex embarqué, lui, fonctionnait toujours, alors on a piqué un vaisseau et j'ai adapté le manipulateur dessus, ils étaient technologiquement compatibles… »

« Et c'était ce vaisseau ? »

« Non, ce sera ce vaisseau ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce que vois-tu, la civilisation qui la construit a disparue depuis des millénaires, et que de toute façon c'était le même code… ! »

« Le même code ? »

« Oui, le même code de déverrouillage ! Tu crois qu'on gare son vaisseau quelque part et qu'on va boire un coup en le laissant en libre accès ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu as échappé aux cannibales ? »

« Oui, je me suis dit, qu'est-ce que je risque d'essayer ? Et ça a marché ! »

« T'as changé le code ? »

« Peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est coincé comme la cabine du Docteur ? »

« Non, mais parce que ça créerait un paradoxe ! »

« ??? »

« Si je change le code, maintenant, il sera forcément différent »

« Ça me semble évident ! »

« Oui, mais il ne peut pas être différent, parce que sinon, comment aurai-je pu le connaître ? »

« Donc, un jour ou l'autre, tu vas te voler ton propre vaisseau ? »

« C'est possible, même probable… »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça ! »

« Le truc c'est que je ne me rappelle plus du tout ni où, ni quand »

« ??? »

« On n'arrêtait pas de sauter d'une époque à l'autre, à travers tout l'espace connu, et moins connu, et en plus on carburait à l'hypervodka, presque 24/24 heures »

« Et à part l'hypervodka vous aviez une raison particulière de "sauter" comme ça, à tout va ? »

« Ben, on avait la brigade temporelle sur les talons parce que, outre le fait qu'on naviguait en toute illégalité à travers le temps à bord d'un vaisseau volé, on vivait de petites arnaques… »

« Avec tes conneries on va se faire piquer ce vaisseau ! Et par toi en plus ! »

« Pas forcément, tu sais… Je veux dire que, quand je dis : ni où, ni quand, c'est peut-être demain, ou après demain, mais ça peut aussi être dans 3 ou 4 siècles ou millénaires… ! »

« T'es une vrai catastrophe ambulante toi ! »

« C'était l'avis du Docteur… »

Il y avait eu un petit flottement embarrassé, et Jack avait retourné son intérêt sur ses écrans de contrôles.

« J'ai pas voulu dire ça »

« Je sais, de toute façon il disait déjà ça avant »

« Il disait quoi, exactement avant ? »

« Que j'étais un catastrophe ambulante ou que je les attirais… ! »

« Rien à voir avec ton immortalité, alors ? »

« Non ! Juste un truc qui me colle à la peau » Avait-il répondu avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu l'a revu ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le Docteur ? Évidement !»

« Oui, et non… »

« Pas très clair tout ça : c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

« Disons, que je l'ai aperçu »

« Et t'es pas allé lui parler ? »

« Pas eu le temps : il avait disparu ! »

« Il ne t'avait peut-être pas repéré… »

« C'est lui qui m'a vu en premier, et puis avant que je réalise puifff, disparu ! »

« Oh, c'est moche, non ? »

« Sais pas, je n'étais pas d'équerre, mais il m'a semblé que lui non plus… »

« Et, maintenant ? »

« Hum ? »

« Maintenant, tu es comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait de l'importance… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance, Jack »

Il avait réfléchi un petit moment, était retourné à ses cadrans, en avait tapoté un ou deux et puis finalement il avait admis :

« Toi, ici ! Toi en vie… »

*_Parce que tu es le seul être humain avec qui j'ai encore envie de parler_*

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 03

**Chapitre** : l'Ombre du Maître

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Warning** : évocation de viols et de tortures, l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu.

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Le Vaillant, une année dont plus personne ne se souvenait, sauf eux… Une année qui les avait unis dans la résistance à l'ennemi, dans la lutte pour survivre, ils étaient deux vieux camarades de combat revenus de la fin du monde… et aujourd'hui dans ce petit vaisseau minuscule, ampli des phéromones de Jack, cette année se dressait entre eux comme une barrière infranchissable…

Le rire du Maître, Jack enchaîné comme de bien entendu, les yeux fermés, il les gardait toujours fermés dans ces moments là, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Allez Tish, ne fait pas ta timide, il te plait notre capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors un des gardes arrachait ce qu'il restait de sa chemise, révélant son torse glabre, sa peau douce malgré tout ce que le Maître lui faisait subir, cette peau si douce, si chaude et cette odeur, si prenante, si entêtante… se perdre, disparaître…

« Allez, Tish, bonne fille, lèche, allez lèche-le ! »

Comme si le parfum de ses phéromones ne suffisait pas, les goûter lui faisaient perdre tout ce qui pouvait lui rester de contrôle, de dignité et le Maître le savait, il s'en délectait, quand elle serrait complètement partie, il la prendrait, il disposerait de son corps mais elle ne serait plus là…

_*Viens Tish, donne moi la main…*_

Jack venait la chercher, il venait toujours, et elle le suivait sur cette plage, cette longue plage, où ils marchaient tout les deux se concentrant sur l'horizon, sur la présence de l'autre, pour oublier que pendant ce temps le Maître …

_*Et s'il vient à s'en rendre compte ? Il sera fou… *_

_*Il l'est déjà !*_

_*Jack !*_

_*Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est une ligne privée, juste toi et moi, et on s'en tient au plan*_

Jack lui lâcherait la main et ils reviendraient, juste à temps pour que le Maître ne se rende compte de rien.

Dégoutée et choquée malgré tout, elle se recroquevillerait tandis que Jack affronterait le Maître comme il le faisait toujours avec insolence et moqueries, il le pousserait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par l'étrangler ou le tuer de quelqu'autres façons.

Tish s'était réveillée dans le petit vaisseau, Jack s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil, il était beau quand il dormait, stupide ! Jack était beau ! Il était toujours beau, ce n'était pas tant une question de traits, que de ce qui émanait de lui : Jack était générosité, voilà ce qu'il était…

Cette année là, il avait encaissé plus qu'il n'était humainement possible, tout le monde en était conscient à bord, et beaucoup culpabilisaient :

« Mais d'un autre coté, lui, il revient toujours » Disaient-ils.

Et Jack faisait le pitre et jouait avec le Maître, il l'occupait, il faisait diversion, comme un bon petit soldat, le Docteur avait l'air de trouver ça normal.

Bien sûr le Maître aimait se servir de l'attachement qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres pour s'amuser, et plus vous montriez d'intérêt pour quelqu'un et plus vous aviez de chance que le Maître s'en serve, et cela était particulièrement vrai pour le Docteur.

« Jack n'a pas besoin que le Docteur s'inquiète pour lui, il est parfaitement capable de focaliser l'attention du Maître sur lui sans son aide. » Voilà ce que disait son père et il avait raison.

Temps que le Maître ne s'en prenait qu'à son corps Jack tenait le coup, mais quand il s'en prenait à son esprit, c'était une autre histoire. Au début, le Maître terminait ces séances de torture ou viol psychique, parce que ça relevait bien du viol, de fort méchante humeur, il ne pensait pas qu'un bête humain primitif pourrait lui opposer autant de résistance…

Mais avec le temps, Jack fatiguait, et après la mort de Ianto, le Maître avait enfin fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait : le secret de l'immortalité de Jack, ou du moins ce que Jack en savait ! Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment satisfait et il était parti dans une rage folle, abandonnant Jack vidé, absent…

« Jack, Jack, il est parti, Jack réponds-moi… »

Mais Jack restait inerte, mou, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide.

_*Jack, où es-tu, c'est moi, c'est Tish, Jack…*_

Elle avait été le chercher, d'abord sur la plage, mais il n'y était pas, et leur plage n'était plus qu'un champ de batailles désolé, alors elle avait crapahuté au milieu des cauchemars, et elle avait fini par le retrouver recroquevillé dans une drôle de petite chambre sans fenêtre :

_*laisse-moi, tu ne devrais pas être là, il va revenir, s'il te trouve…*_

_*Il est parti, Jack viens, donne-moi la main*_

Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qui s'était fait prendre avec Martha et le Docteur, il n'était plus qu'un petit garçon terrifié et tremblant, alors elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait câliné, comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

_*Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, Tish, il va revenir, et s'il te trouve, s'il découvre…*_

_*Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Jack, il n'en est pas question, de toute façon je ne sais pas où je suis, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver le chemin toute seule*_

_*Menteuse*_

_*Jack, on a besoin de toi… je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais on a besoin de toi*_

Alors Jack avait pris sa main et ils étaient revenus ensemble.

Ce jour là, il avait pleuré longtemps dans ses bras et elle était restée à le bercer comme un enfant, et si le Maître les surprenait quelle importance ?

De toute façon que pouvait-il encore leur faire qui ne leur avait pas fait ?

« Réveillé ? » Avait-elle demandé en sortant de la douche.

« Humm, me suis assoupi… »

« Il semblerait ! »

« Je peux prendre la cabine ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est libre ! Je ne voudrais pas faire ma capricieuse, mais t'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire pour un vrai douche, avec de l'eau ! » Avait-elle plaisanté.

« Je devrais pouvoir t'arranger ça ! » Avait-il crié de l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Vraiment ? »

« Demain, on fera escale sur Sisko ! »

« Base ou planète ? »

« Base lunaire : une très grosse base si tu préfères, pas très bien fréquentée, mais j'ai vu pire »

« Et ils ont des douches ? »

« Ils ont même un complexe hammam, sauna etc. à faire rêver un empereur romain ! »

« Ouuh, voilà qui est très tentant, Monsieur »

« Est-ce que j'ai précisé que c'était mixte ? »

« Te connaissant, je m'en serais douté »

Jack était ressorti avec son regard malicieux, mais il gardait toujours son esprit fermé.

Pour lui le Vaillant était loin, il s'était reconstruit, puis il y avait eu les événements qui avaient entraîné son départ, Jack en était ressorti dévasté…

Elle avait tenté de le voir à l'époque, elle avait réussi à lui parler une fois ou deux au téléphone, mais n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de rester…

« Tu crois que j'ai des chances de me trouver un beau garçon, de préférence sans tentacules ni truc trop bizarre ? »

« Euh, ça manque un peu d'humains par ici, mais on peut trouver quelques humanoïdes, des Gayates entre autre… Pourquoi ? En manque ?»

« Avec tes phéromones qui volent partout, une none serait en manque et je ne suis pas une none ! »

« Oh, j'ai connu des nones… »

« Jack, arrête tout de suite ou… »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Ou tu vas te faire violer avant notre arrivée sur Sisko ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne me laisserais pas faire ? » Avait-il dit en riant

Et puis il y avait eu un petit flottement : l'ombre du Vaillant, puis, il avait baissé le masque, laissant paraître sa tristesse et sa solitude…

Alors tout était devenu si simple, si facile, et le Maître n'était plus là.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu de l'espace infini, seuls, mais ensemble pour l'affronter.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 04

**Chapitre** : Les voyages, selon Jack

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Elle avançait au beau milieu d'un nuage de bulles, de très grosses bulles iridescentes… Elles s'échappaient du liquide opalescent dans lequel elle était plongée jusqu'au nombril.

C'était magique !

Jack, à ses côtés, affichait un sourire triomphal : il avait parlé de bains Turc, de Hammam mais le Kadac˝t'am dans lequel il l'avait emmenée dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer !

Le bassin d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre était entouré de cinq rangées de gradins larges et accueillants où paressaient d'étranges créatures dans leur plus simple appareil, les gradins s'interrompaient à six reprises pour ouvrir l'accès à d'autres salles.

_*A huit heures, le Ka't˝am qui pourrait-être assimilé au frigidarium, sa température est de 20° mais sa texture est naturellement rafraîchissante, un peu comme la menthe, très tonique, très vivifiant… et légèrement gazéifié, un peu comme un soda, ça chatouille !*_ Jack en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

Ça l'a fit rire, et les bulles autour d'elle en furent toutes affolées !

_*Plus tard peut-être, j'aime bien le T'am, c'est doux, c'est chaud, ça sent bon et puis toutes ses bulles, je n'en ai jamais vu de si grosses*_

_*Pas de problème, on peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, reste juste bien connectée… Oh ! Et la salle à midi, c'est le Dat'fuq, ce n'est pas pour nous, très bien pour les reptiliens et certains insectoïdes mais définitivement pas pour les humains*_

_*Jack, où tu vas ? *_

_* A 11 heures, y a un Kagtur qui a l'air intéressé et intéressant, je vais voir s'il a envie de faire plus ample connaissance*_

Jack s'était allongé sur l'eau s'éloignant d'elle tranquillement avec son étendard dressé comme un étonnant télescope, dépassant des volutes qui recouvraient la surface du liquide ; ce type ne doutait vraiment de rien !

Tish avait essayé de repérer le Kagtur en question, mais sans succès, elle était entourée de tout un tas de créatures bizarres et, à ses yeux, bien peu avaient l'air humaines, même si Jack utilisait le terme humanoïdes pour les désigner : plus de 43 ethnies fréquentaient cet endroit !

Un couple à écailles bleues et roses la regardait avec intérêt, des Jar's : à éviter, avait dit Jack et il avait ajouté :

« Ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas sexuellement compatible, c'est juste qu'ils nous préfèrent en vinaigrette ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a dans cette base des créatures susceptibles de nous bouffer ? »

« Faudra t'y faire, ici, les Humains ne sont pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ! »

« Génial, Martha ne m'a jamais parlé de ça… »

« Ta sœur a moins bourlingué que moi ! Et, pour autant que je sache, a bien failli se faire dévorer une fois ou deux ! »

« Mais, bon, sur cette base ils ne font rien pour empêcher ça ? Genre : code de bonne conduite ? Je ne sais pas, moi ? Juste pour rassurer le touriste ! »

« Ben, c'est à peu près ça : ça ne se fait pas de bouffer son voisin : ça relève des règles de bienséance ! Et, des gens sans éducation, on n'en trouve pas que sur Terre » Avait-il dit en haussant les épaules.

Il lui avait donc fait un topo sur les espèces à ne pas fréquenter de trop près, et les Jar's en faisaient définitivement partis.

Le regard pesant des Jar's avait fini par la mettre mal à l'aise et elle avait décidé d'aller voir du côté du Ka't˝am, ce qui voulait dire sortir de la protection du liquide semi-opaque, pour passer dans l'autre salle, et toute nue devant des centaine d'yeux qui la regardaient avec curiosité…

Bien sûr, elle aussi les regardait avec curiosité, mais c'était vraiment bizarre !

N'y pense pas, tu es aussi surprenante pour eux qu'ils le sont pour toi, se dit-elle.

Dans le Ka't˝am, la température restait agréable, mais le liquide un peu plus épais, un peu plus lourd donnait une sensation de fraîcheur toute tonifiante, et l'effet effervescent était délicieusement… surprenant !

Elle n'était pas seule… ! Bien sûr… Mais là, un ou une, difficile à déterminer malgré la nudité, créature que Jack aurait qualifiée d'humanoïde, la regardait avec un intérêt teinté d'une curiosité timide.

Son allure était relativement humaine, un corps androgyne surmonté d'un visage sans nez, mais avec de grands yeux vert émeraude qui tranchaient avec sa peau lilas, sa bouche fine dessinait un sourire doux et engageant…

« Humaine ? » Avait demandé l'inconnu(e) d'une voix cristalline en commun.

« Oui et vous ? » Avait bégayé maladroitement Tish qui mettait pour la première fois en pratique les 3 semaines de cours, pourtant intensifs, qu'elle avait pris avec Jack.

« Fengeldubbitomîode'n »

« Oh ! » Avait répondu Tish, ce nom n'était pas dans la liste mauve de Jack, il ne semblait pas qu'il l'ait mentionné, non plus, dans sa liste verte des ethnies amies qu'ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer dans cette région…

« Je peux ? » Avait-elle demandé en tendant sa main vers l'avant bras du Fengeldubbitomîode'n, sa peau était comme granuleuse et mouvante, c'était intrigant !

« Si je peux… » Avait répondu la créature, en répondant à son geste.

« Euh ! Oui… ! Bien sûr ! »

Elle avait effleuré du bout des doigts l'étrange peau, et les granulosités s'étaient rétractées à son contact, ce qui avait entraîné un sourire ravi et surpris sur le visage gracieux de son étrange nouvel(le) ami(e).

Quand la créature lui avait rendue sa caresse, Tish avait répondu avec un sourire espiègle : c'était très intéressant !

« Tish, mon nom est Tish… ! »

« Tebinicaluman'chen »

« Euh… Teb… ? »

« Cal ! Plus court : Cal » Avait dit Cal devant l'air embarrassé de Tish.

« Alors, Cal ! » Avait dit Tish.

Cal et Tish avaient entrepris de s'explorer mutuellement avec une curiosité amusée… les granulosités de Cal étaient étonnamment mobiles et faisaient penser à des papilles rétractables et délicieusement chatouilleuses…

_*C'est parce que c'est une fleur d'eau !*_

_*Où es-tu voyou ? Tu m'espionnes ?*_

_*Nope ! Je garde juste le contact ! Amuses-toi bien !*_

Cal l'avait entraînée dans un étrange ballet aquatique, se lovant contre elle, et se transformant lentement mais sûrement, s'élargissant, s'épanouissant, se faisant de plus en plus enveloppante, et ses granulosités s'étirant en autant de jolis tentacules chatouilleurs… Tish se faisait l'effet d'être un poisson-clown jouant avec une anémone de mer : Cal n'avait désormais plus rien d'humain !

Tish avait retrouvé Jack dans le megka't˝am, une sorte de bain de sable mouillé, c'était un truc bizarre de plus, de toute façon tout était bizarre désormais pour elle, sauf Jack, Jack restait Jack !

_*Alors ?*_

_*T'es bien curieux ! C'était intéressant, comme tu dis si bien !*_

Il lui avait décoché un regard espiègle à faire damner un saint…

_*Et toi ?*_

_*Pareil ! Vaut mieux pas rester ici trop longtemps…*_

_*Pourquoi ?*_

_*Trop irritant pour nos tendres épidermes, shoping ?*_

_*Shoping!*_

Voyager avec Jack était vraiment quelque chose, et n'avait rien à voir avec ce que sa sœur lui avait raconté de ses voyages avec le Docteur.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 05

**Chapitre** : Jardinage interstellaire

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

« Bon, au juste tu fais quoi ? »

« Je cherche des planètes d'accueil pour de futures colonies humaines »

« Parce qu'ils ont quand même réussi à pourrir la Terre »

« Yep ! »

« Remarque ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, parce que vraiment on peut pas dire qu'ils y aient mis de la bonne volonté ! »

« À détruire l'environnement ? »

« À le sauver, idiot ! »

Etonnamment, à chaque fois qu'elle le traitait d'idiot ça déclenchait chez lui le même sourire ravi !

« Le problème universel des politiques c'est qu'ils pensent à court terme, pour cause de réélection ou de popularité, et pendant ce temps les dommages deviennent irréversibles, tout au moins à court terme, paradoxal, non ? » Avait-il dit avec un sourire à la fois amusé et blasé.

« Mais dans le futur, Matha…. »

« Les Humains retournerons sur Terre, dès le début du 50ème siècle, à mon époque c'est une zone protégée, mais je sais que ça redeviendra une planète surpeuplée et surpolluée, et puis les Daleks viendront y mettre un point final »

« Les Daleks ? Mais si tu le sais, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'éviter ça ? » Avait-elle demandé horrifiée.

« J'en doute, c'est au cours de cette bataille que je suis devenu immortel ! » Avait-il répondu avec un air tristement ironique…

Ça ne devait pas être facile de savoir… !

« Bon, alors c'est quoi exactement le plan ? » Avait-elle demandé pour le ramener au présent qui, somme toute, était finalement plus drôle, si on allait par là !

« Ben, je cherche des planètes susceptibles d'être terraformées rapidement, le temps presse, certaines contrées ont même déjà été évacuées »

« Il faut longtemps pour terra former une planète ? »

« Ça dépend de sa compatibilité initiale, celle sur laquelle je t'ai trouvée est une bonne pioche, ça veut dire qu'elle devrait pouvoir être habitable d'ici 15 de nos années ! »

« Je vais probablement dire une bêtise mais pourquoi ne pas terraformer la Terre ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bêtise et la question se posera quand tout les humains l'auront quittée… »

« Terraformer une planète avec une population… je suppose que ce n'est pas possible… ?»

« Ça relèverait du génocide ! » Avait-il dit moqueur.

« Bref, c'est pas une option ! »

« Non ! »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » Avait-il confirmé.

« Donc tu trouves une planète, tu vérifies sa compatibilité, et … ? »

« Je lance le kit de transformation, je place une balise d'observation, je reste un petit moment pour voir si la sauce prend, puis je passe à la suivante… »

« Donc, là, on passe à la suivante ? »

« On va rester encore quelque temps dans le secteur, j'ai deux autres planètes potentiellement intéressantes à voir, si elles se révèlent positives on les ensemencera aussi, puis on ira jeter un petit coup d'œil à celles qui devraient arriver à terme »

« Tu en as trouvé beaucoup ? »

« Trois qui sont déjà effectivement en cours de colonisation, deux qui ne devraient pas tarder à être prêtes, et cinq autres qui sont en route… »

« Wouha ! Alors, si tu en trouves trois d'un coup ce serait génial, ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? »

« Pas loin d'un siècle ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu as dit… »

« Que dans le meilleur des cas, il fallait 15ans, mais c'est exceptionnel, et les planètes abandonnées et compatibles ne sont pas si courantes… »

« Oh ! »

« Donc là, on fait quoi ? »

« On va aller voir à quoi ressemble M7C9 en faisant un petit crochet par M4C9p »

« Jolis noms ! » Avait-elle fait remarquer :

« Très poétique ! »

« Pas trop, je te l'accorde, je les nommes d'après leurs coordonnées, de toute façon, elles seront rebaptisées par les colons qui s'y installeront, et c'est bien normal »

« Alors tu m'as trouvée sur… ? »

« M4C9p dans secteur AB4 du cadran 9prime ! »

« Oh, et on y retourne ? »

« Oh oui, parce qu'un bébé comme ça, va falloir le garder à l'œil, pas question qu'il tourne mal »

« Ok, ça nous fait 15 jours de voyage, et après pour aller jusqu'à… ? »

« M7C9 ? 45 jours environ… Pourquoi quelqu'un t'attend quelque part ? » Avait-il dit sans trop réfléchir.

« Excuse ! C'était idiot … ! » Avait-il immédiatement convenu.

« Tu ne comptes pas retourner sur Terre !»

« Pas si je peux l'éviter, et puis ce que je fais ici est vraiment important et je peux difficilement m'absenter un an »

« Oui, bien sûr avec l'aller- retour… » Avait-elle réalisé.

« Mais je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres, qui font ça, non ? »

« Oui, Torchwood a envoyé deux équipes, je crois qu'ils ont réussi à trouver une planète, et puis il y a aussi des particuliers qui cherche mais pour leur compte… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, ils ne possèdent ni ce petit bijou, ni mon expérience de pilote intergalactique… ! »

« Oh » Avait-elle dit, réalisant ce qu'elle représentait face aux enjeux sur le tapis.

« Nous reviendrons sur Sisko, et puis il y aussi Balchan ça devrait te plaire, et imagine : personne n'a mis le pied sur M7C9 depuis plus de 1000 ans… ! »

« Oui, je suppose… mais comment tu fais pour rester enfermé dans ce réduit aussi longtemps, surtout toi qui ne dort quasiment pas ! »

« Je m'occupe, j'écoute les communications que je peux capter, j'essaye de les décrypter, de trier celles qui pourraient m'être utiles… »

« Vu d'ici ça a l'air passionnant… »

« Maintenant si tu préfères rester sur Sisko… »

« Non, j'aime bien, j'ai adoré notre séjour, si, je t'assure, mais non sans façon je crois que je vais mettre à profit ces longues journées de voyage pour travailler mon Commun »

« C'est une bonne idée, d'autant que je t'ai chargée de quoi lire et puis si tu veux je pourrais te donner des cours de pilotage… ? »

« Sans rire ? T'es sérieux ? Tu me montrerais… tu me laisserais… Génial ! Trop Génial ! »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 06

**Chapitre** : Compagnons de voyages

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Le vaisseau Chula n'était pas le Tardis, il était ridiculement petit, ne voyageait pas dans le temps et refusait obstinément de faire du café…

Lorsque Tish s'en était étonnée, Jack avait juste rétorqué qu'il n'en supportait plus l'odeur et qu'il avait déprogrammé la fonction !

À la façon dont il s'était automatiquement fermé sur lui-même, elle en avait déduit qu'elle avait abordé sans le vouloir un point sensible : Ianto !

C'est par Martha qu'elle avait appris le petit nom du chef de la Résistance, même s'il était le plus souvent au sein des longues conversations téléphoniques que Jack et elle avaient échangées après cette terrible Année, Jack ne parlait que de "lui", sans jamais citer de noms, ni le sien, ni ceux de ses autres collègues… même avec des lignes supposées être de hautes confidentialités, Jack se méfiait, et le fait était que la suite lui avait donné raison…

Martha avait fait l'éloge du café de l'amant de Jack… Ça avait amusé Tish, parce que Martha ne savait pas… Martha n'avait jamais vu en elle qu'une petite sœur sans cervelle, qui s'était amourachée de Jack Harkness…

Mais Martha, ni même ses parents qui étaient pourtant à bord du Vaillant, n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'elle partageait avec Jack… Non, elle ne s'était pas amourachée de Jack Harkness !

Ce qui était né entre eux était unique. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ou si s'en était, il était dénué de tout désir de posséder l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit…

Non, c'était plus une connivence et une conscience de l'autre poussée au paroxysme…

Elle n'avait jamais jalousé Ianto, elle savait trop la place qu'il tenait dans le cœur de Jack, sa mort y avait laissé un trou béant qui ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer, le cœur de Jack saignait toujours, il faisant juste semblant de l'ignorer…

Alors Tish avait renoncé au café, et s'était mise au thé…

Ils étaient retournés sur M4C9p, façon de parler, car ils n'avaient pas posé le pied à terre.

« Trop tôt » Avait dit Jack.

Ils s'étaient contentés de faire des passages en rase-mottes qui lui avait permis de relever différentes mesures auxquelles, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté des deux côtés, elle persistait à ne rien comprendre.

Il lui avait passée les commandes un long moment et elle avait pu s'amuser. C'était nettement plus rigolo que de piloter dans l'immensité du vide interstellaire. Plus dangereux aussi, et Jack était resté prêt à reprendre le manche en cas de fausse manœuvre. Ce qui, pour résumer, voulait dire qu'elle avait du piloter assise sur ses genoux, avec le nez de Jack dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ne s'en était pas plainte !

Finalement, la cohabitation en espace réduit avec Jack n'était pas pesante. Le plus souvent, le vaisseau était en pilotage automatique, et ils passaient leur journée à jouer… à jouer à tout et n'importe quoi. Jack disposait à bord d'une quantité invraisemblable de jeux virtuels de toutes sortes. Il y avait ainsi 14 versions du jeu de dames et encore plus pour les échecs, il y avait des jeux de cartes, de dés, avec des dés incroyables… des jeux de plateau, des jeux vidéo et des jeux de mains, de langues, de bouche toute entière… parce que le sexe, pour Jack, n'était qu'un jeu et c'était un incroyable partenaire, inventif et tendre, il l'avait, peu à peu, réconciliée avec le sexe. Parce qu'il fallait dire la vérité, depuis le Maître, Tish avait gardé quelques réticences.

Jack lisait aussi beaucoup, mais surtout pendant qu'elle dormait ou lorsqu'elle étudiait, restant toujours disponible pour répondre à ses questions…

Ils avaient fini par arriver sur M7C9 où personne n'avait mis le pied depuis plus de 1000 ans, la planète n'était que sable.

« Du sable, du sable et encore du sable à perte de vue » Avait-elle dit en amorçant un dernier passage, tandis que Jack faisait des relevés à coté d'elle. Cette fois-ci, il lui avait entièrement cédée les commandes, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'obstacle non plus…

« Il y a de l'eau, mais profondément enfouie sous le sable… et aussi un peu en suspension dans l'atmosphère… »

Jack lui avait dit qu'une civilisation très avancée avait prospéré ici, il y avait de cela moins de mille ans, mais il n'en restait aucune trace…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Avait-elle demandé quand ils avaient posé le pied à terre.

« Des rumeurs, mais aucun témoignage fiable ! Plus rien du jour au lendemain… puiff ! » Avait-il dit.

Un long frisson avait alors parcouru son échine, malgré l'immensité désertique qui courait à perte de vue devant elle, il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant…

Jack faisait des prélèvements et des analyses.

« Allez viens, on va marcher ! Un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien » Avait-il dit.

« Parce qu'on en fait pas assez d'exercice peut-être ? » Avait-elle dit, essayant de plaisanter. Cette planète lui collait la chair de poule.

« Tu ne crains pas que ce qui s'est produit ici, se reproduise ? »

« J'en doute, la menace est repartie… »

« Et si elle revenait » Avait-elle dit fouillant obstinément l'horizon du regard.

« Il n'y a plus rien, toute une civilisation dévorée, digérée en quelques heures… »

« C'est ça que disent les rumeurs ? »

« Non, c'est ce que disent les analyses du sable… »

« Co… comment c'est possible, un truc pareil ? » Avait-elle bégayé.

Jack avait fermé les yeux et semblait écouter une musique que lui seul était capable d'entendre.

« Il y a toutes sortes de créatures de part l'univers, faut croire qu'il y en a qui sont capable de faire ça… »

« Et si elles revenaient ? » Avait-elle difficilement articulé.

« J'en doute, elles ont fait table rase, elles n'ont rien laissé, aucunes raisons de revenir… »

Tish n'était pas plus convaincue que ça, et elle n'avait pas plus que ça envie de s'éterniser.

« Quoi qui ait fait ça, on parle de prédateurs d'une rare voracité qui ont dévoré des villes entières, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire… »

« Mais si ton raisonnement est juste, elles vont s'attaquer à d'autres mondes… »

« De préférence surpeuplés et technologiquement avancés » Avait-il ajouté.

« Pourquoi technologiquement avancé ? »

« Parce qu'elles ont tout dévoré, jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de métal, cette planète n'est plus que poussière stérile… »

« Alors on ne peut pas… »

« Oh, on pourrait… » Avait-il dit avec un air très las.

« Mais ? »

« Mais, ça prendrait trop de temps, et je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller un kit, d'autant qu'il en faudrait probablement deux pour bien faire… »

Elle avait regardé le désert qui l'entourait et l'oppressait, cet endroit sentait la mort et elle serait contente de repartir.

« Allez, viens, on va voir ailleurs… ! » Avait dit Jack en passant amicalement son bras autour d'elle.

Et ils avaient été voir ailleurs, ici et là, de MC5P9 à Z7A8 en passant par Sisko, Beta Gemma, ou encore Balchan, en trois ans Tish en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais pas l'ombre d'un humain. Jack échangeait bien de temps en temps des informations avec Torchwood mais toujours à distance…

Jack et Tish passant le plus clair de leur temps l'un avec l'autre, quand ce n'était pas l'un sur l'autre, dans un habitacle qui ne faisait pas plus de 9m3, dès qu'ils faisaient halte dans un monde connu, ils se séparaient, menant leur petite vie chacun de leur côté…

Sur Balchan, elle avait pris ses habitudes, un petit plongeon dans la mer avec Jack, qui lui s'était rapidement aventuré beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle prétende le suivre, elle avait alors partagé des grillades de poulpes avec Sil'k et Pob sur la plage, ensuite elle avait repris le chemin du centre ville et avait été flâner sur le marché.

Tish avait presque tout de suite repéré le Carionite qui la filait, elle savait que pour ces trafiquants d'esclaves une créature, aussi exotique qu'elle, était un "article" tentant, mais il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à elle tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré quelle était seule et sans défense.

Elle avait prévenu Jack mentalement, mais il était… occupé et pas tout près en plus.

_*Ne panique surtout pas, fait comme si de rien n'était, reste dans la foule et prend ton teaser à la main, j'arrive… !*_

Elle avait un petit teaser de poche, facilement dissimulable, bien sûr qu'elle garderait la main dessus, pas folle la guêpe ! Et elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser isoler, elle resterait là où il y avait du monde, d'autant que le Carionite n'était certainement pas seul.

Et puis il y avait eu ce son, ce son si caractéristique…

_*Jack ! Jack, tu l'entends ?*_

_*Quoi ?*_

_*Le Tardis, c'est le Tardis… !*_

_*Reste où tu es ! Surtout reste où tu es, Tish*_

Mais Tish n'écoutait plus, elle cherchait à localiser la provenance du son si familier, si unique…

_*Tish, rien ne prouve que ce soit le Docteur… Ce n'est pas forcément notre Tardis…*_

Mais Tish ne suivait plus que le son, le Tardis, le Docteur, peut-être une chance de rentrer… Ou tout au moins d'avoir des nouvelles, même si c'était clairement irrationnel !

Avant d'avoir réalisé, Tish s'était trouvée isolée dans une ruelle étroite avec le Carionite qui l'attendait à l'autre extrémité avec un sourire prédateur, et toute tentative de repli lui était interdite par un immense Baltag qui avait surgi de nulle part…

Le son avait repris, ça venait d'une ruelle de traverse qu'elle n'avait pas vue, alors elle s'y était engouffrée en courant… Mais toujours pas de Tardis !

_*Si ce n'est pas le nôtre, tu ne le verras pas ! Filtre de perception, tu te rappelles ?*_

Jack n'était plus très loin, et la ruelle la ramenait vers le marché, mais le Carionite n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de laisser filer sa proie, alors elle avait piqué un sprint…

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'était pris les pieds dedans que Tish avait vu le sac ! C'était pourtant un bon gros sac de voyage au look très rétro…

Mais elle s'était étalée à terre, son teaser ayant valsé à deux bons mètres et le Carionite, lui arrivait dessus suivi de près par son complice.

Elle avait alors saisi le sac et s'en était servie pour frapper le Carionite en un magnifique uppercut qui l'avait envoyé roulé dans les pattes du Baltag… Cela lui avait permis de récupérer son teaser et de se relever…

Elle faisait désormais face à ces deux grosses brutes sans scrupules, armée d'un sac de voyage et d'un teaser de poche…

Pourtant les deux trafiquants avaient hésité, puis s'étaient mis à reculer prudemment…

_*Viens me rejoindre, Tish, sans te retourner…*_

Jack était arrivé par derrière, côté marché et il était armé d'un désintégrateur tout à fait dissuasif !

Les malfrats n'avaient pas demandé leur reste et avaient disparu.

« Alors, ce Tardis ? »

« Pas vu ! Juste entendu… »

« Probablement pas le nôtre, alors… ! » Avait dit Jack en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Joli sac ! Très compagnie coloniale des Indes orientales…» Avait-il fait moqueur.

« N'est-ce pas ? Et très efficace comme arme ! »

« D'où sort-il ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 07

**Chapitre** : Y a quelqu'un ?

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

« Ne restons pas là, ces deux là sont parfaitement capable de faire savoir aux autorités locales que je me balade avec une arme prohibée » Avait dit Jack.

« Tu as l'intention de garder ce sac ? »

« Yep, m'a sauvée la mise ! Bon, après m'avoir fait un croche-patte… ! »

« Et son propriétaire ? » Avait fait Jack avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Nope » Avait répondu Jack et dirigeant un scan sur le sac :

« Et il est vide… ! » Avait-il ajouté.

« Question réglé ! Je l'adopte, il me plait, je sens qu'on est fait pour s'entendre lui et moi ! » Avait conclu Tish.

Le côté opportuniste qui surgissait de temps à autre du tréfonds de Tish ravissait Jack, elle était rafraîchissante, et savait mettre du baume sur ses blessures. Avec son air de petite fille fragile, elle prenait soin de lui, comme d'un petit frère… incestueux, d'accord, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur.

Ils étaient repartis sans traîner, passant seulement par le marché qui était sur leur chemin pour regagner le spatioport, là, Tish avait acheté quelques fruits frais qui avaient inauguré le sac.

Arrivé à bord tandis que Jack réglait leur séjour à la capitainerie, Tish avait sorti ses achats de son nouveau cabas et les avait rangés dans le minuscule conservateur dont ils disposaient, ça tenait juste !

Ensuite elle avait décidé d'inspecter sa trouvaille, c'était un très beau sac en cuir brun, très compagnie des Indes, comme l'avait fait remarquer Jack, ici, à cette époque, c'était plutôt rigolo, mais bon, Jack avait bien trouvé un jour un flacon de parfum Dior…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Avait-fait Jack en la trouvant penchée sur le sac béant.

« C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à voir le fond… »

« Prends une torche ! » Avait-il suggéré.

« J'en ai une ! » Avait-elle répondu en agitant l'instrument pour lui montrer :

« C'est justement ce qui est bizarre ! »

Jack avait froncé les sourcils et était venu regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Fait noir comme dans un four là dedans ! » Avait-il constaté.

Le sac semblait absorber littéralement la lumière…

Jack avait alors pris la place de Tish, et avait glissé son bras dans le sac pour chercher à tâtons…

_* Eh, en voilà des manières !*_

Jack avait alors prestement retiré son bras, regardant le sac suspicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Avait demandé Tish.

« Sais pas… ! Drôle de sensation… » Avait-il répondu avec une grimace.

« Il y a quelque chose dans ce sac… » Avait-il ajouté en repassant un scan plus approfondi : rien !

Il reprit la lampe, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la lumière n'arrivait pas à franchir plus loin qu'une dizaine de centimètres et il n'avait pas réussi à sentir le fond non plus, alors qu'il avait enfoncé son bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

« En tout cas, ça ne mord pas… ! » Avait fait remarquer Tish amusée par la réaction de Jack.

Jack avait retourné le sac et l'avait secoué vigoureusement, mais rien n'en était sorti. Alors, il l'avait précautionneusement refermé.

« Je serais d'avis de le laisser, ici… » Avait-il conclu.

« Pas question ! Ton scan dit qu'il n'y a rien, non ? »

« Yep, mais… »

« Ça lui est déjà arrivé de se tromper ? »

« Nope ! Mais il y a un début à tout… »

« C'est irrationnel, t'as mis ta main là dedans, elle en est sortie intacte et mes fruits aussi… Alors je garde mon sac ! »

« Ok, mais il reste fermé à bord ! »

_*sale brute !*_

« Tu dis ? »

« Moi rien, vais prendre une douche ! »

Pendant quelques temps, ils avaient évité Balchan, de toute façon, leurs recherches de planète d'accueil les éloignaient de plus en plus de la région, même si Jack aurait préféré, pour des questions de gestion de défenses, que les colonies ne soient pas trop dispersées…

Il n'avait remis les pieds sur Balchan que deux ans plus tard, alors qu'ils s'en retournaient voir comment se comportait M4C9p et pour donner le départ du premier convoi, sachant que celui-ci mettrait une bonne dizaine d'années à gagner sa destination…

Lorsque Tish avait aperçu l'humain, elle avait été plus que surprise, un humain, ici ? L'homme n'était pas très grand, à peine plus qu'elle, de race blanche, plutôt joli garçon mais habillé comme un carnaval…

Installée à une terrasse, elle dégustait un kaol et des yuts, et elle suivait l'homme des yeux. Ça avait l'air d'être un sacré ouistiti et bien éméché en plus, il faisait du rentre dedans à un Gatack qui semblait commencer à le trouver un peu lourd.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, une patte vola, bloquée très efficacement par un avant bras plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait… Alors l'autre patte rageuse et griffues avait pris le relais stoppée dans sa course par l'intervention d'un autre humain qui avait l'air d'être aussi humecté mais au gabarit nettement plus impressionnant : Jack !

Sauf que ce Jack n'était pas le Jack avec lequel elle voyageait, non celui-ci n'avait franchement pas l'air plus fréquentable que son complice.

« Hey ! » Avait-elle protesté, quand la grosse brute avait roulé dans ses jambes renversant sur elle la table et son casse-croûte.

« Désolé, m'am » Avait-il dit en se relevant difficilement.

Seigneur ! Il puait l'alcool !

Il lui avait adressé un regard salace avant de retourner se jeter dans la bagarre.

_*Jack, je crois qu'on a un problème… ! *_

_*Humm ?*_

_* Jack !*_

_*Quoi ?*_

_*Il y a deux abrutis qui sont en train de foutre un joyeux bordel, ici ! Et l'un d'eux te ressemble beaucoup trop à mon goût*_

_* Et l'autre ? Il ressemble à quoi ? »_

_*À un carnaval, ou à un rocker des années 80 !*_

_*Et, merde !*_

_*Jack, la milice arrive…*_

_*Vont pas se laisser prendre, reste pas sur leur route, je te retrouve à l'auberge de Liet… *_

_*Jack… !*_

_*Faut que j'aille récupérer les kits avant qu'ils ne volent le vaisseau…*_

Jack avait utilisé le téléporteur du vaisseau pour retourner à bord, il avait attrapé les précieux kits d'ensemençage et les avaient fourrés pêle-mêle dans le sac.

_*Hey, sauvage ! Père indigne !*_

_*Jack, ils s'enfuient en direction du spatioport*_

Il ne pouvait pas se servir du téléporteur pour repartir, il devait le laisser à bord pour pouvoir l'utiliser en 1941. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse vite, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec lui-même.

_*Merde, merde, merde !*_

_*T'es où ?*_

_*J'arrive, ça va… Mais on n'est pas dans la mouise !*_

Jack avait rejoint Tish à l'auberge juste à temps pour voir son précieux vaisseau disparaître dans le soleil couchant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Avait demandé Tish.

« Il va nous falloir un autre vaisseau… »

« Et on va le payer avec quoi ? T'as pas l'intention de te faire voleur de vaisseau, tout de même? »

« Non, on peu difficilement se le permettre… » Avait-il dit avec un air assez découragé.

Ils avaient besoin de pouvoir se poser de temps en temps, voler un navire c'était s'exposer à devoir être en permanence sur la brèche.

« Tu as réussi à mettre tous les kits dedans ? »

« Yep, j'ai forcé un peu pour fermer, contient plus qu'il en a l'air… »

Jack avait posé le sac sur le lit de la chambre que Tish avait louée, elle s'était assise à côté et avait entrepris de fouiller dans les poches extérieures du cabas.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Vérifiais seulement si l'ancien propriétaire n'avait pas laissé du fric, on ne sait jamais ! »

« Je t'adore… » Avait-il répondu amusé par l'optimisme de Tish.

Tish avait fait, l'une après l'autre, toutes les poches, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un petit bristol ressemblant à une carte de visite, dessus était marqué : Pour Jack.

« Jack.. » Avait dit Tish en lui tendant le papier d'une main tremblante.

« Hum ? » Avait fait celui-ci intrigué par sa réaction.

Prends soin de lui, avait-il lu sur le papier, il avait froncé les sourcils et avait lancé à Tish un regard interrogateur, qu'elle lui avait retourné… !

Il avait alors jeté un nouveau coup d'œil au papier où il n'avait trouvé que deux noms biens familiers étrangement entremêlés** :** Asham & Tashée : Tashan !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Papier psychique… »

« Comme le Docteur ? »

« Yep ! Remarque j'en avais un aussi autre fois… »

Un grand sourire avait alors illuminé son visage :

« Mieux qu'une carte de crédit universelle ! » Avait-il expliqué.

« Alors, c'était notre Tardis ? »

« Yep, semblerait ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée… ! Et y a plus urgent : faut qu'on trouve un vaisseau ! »

« Un petit peu plus grand si possible… » Avait suggéré Tish.

_*Oui, de préférence, commence à me sentir à l'étroit, moi…*_ Avait maugréé la créature tapie au fond du sac.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 08

**Chapitre** : Qui est là ?

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Même si le papier psychique était une bonne nouvelle, ce n'était pas la panacée sur une planète comme Balchan. Ça lui avait permis de régler les frais de la capitainerie, il n'allait quand même pas porter plainte pour vol contre lui-même ! Et ça réglerait les dépenses de séjours, mais il était hors de question de s'en servir pour acheter un vaisseau, ce genre d'article, par ici, se réglait cash, en monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes…

De plus, un vaisseau pouvant remplacer efficacement sa petite merveille n'allait pas se trouver si facilement… Jack avait cependant récupéré et fait sien le chasseur temporel abandonné par ses deux voleurs, et avait entrepris de le désosser et de récupérer tout ce qui était récupérable…

Il s'était facilement fait embaucher comme mécano à la maintenance du spatioport et Tish s'était trouvé un job chez un pépiniériste…

« Ce type fait du troc avec tous les navires de passage, il va jusqu'à récupérer les graines dans les détritus ! »

« Ben ça doit être du propre ! » Avait commenté Jack.

« Tu sais qu'elle est le meilleurs engrais ? » Lui avait-elle fait remarquer.

Après trois mois, leurs maigres économies ne leur permettraient pas de payer un billet pour Sisko, alors Jack qui s'impatientait, s'était mis à faire les tripots et à jouer. Et au grand désespoir de Tish, il perdait et perdait même beaucoup…

« Pour gagner gros il faut savoir perdre… ! » Lui avait-il rétorqué en rentrant un matin presqu'aussi éméché que le jeune homme qui était la cause de tous leurs ennuis.

Tish avait été à deux doigt de lui faire une scène, puis s'était ravisée, il n'était pas question qu'elle perde son boulot pour cause de retard, elle verrait ça quand il serait plus frais.

Quand elle était rentrée à l'auberge elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire à Jack, elle y avait mûrement réfléchie, pas question de se disputer, Jack était un type intelligent, il suffirait de faire appel à son bon sens…

« Il est déjà reparti… » L'avait prévenu Liet dès son arrivée.

« Tu sais où ? »

« Non, mais les types avec qui il traîne, ce n'est pas du beau monde, crois moi ! »

Tish était montée se coucher sans manger, elle était écœurée par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

_*Tish ! Ramasse nos affaires et viens me rejoindre, suis sur les docks !*_

« Quoi ? » Avait-elle maugréé encore dans un demi-sommeil.

_*Tish bouge-toi, ça urge !*_

_*Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? *_

_*On part, on lève le camp, prends les affaires et rejoins moi sur les docks*_

Tish avait pesté tout ce qu'elle pouvait après l'animal qui avait intérêt à être d'équerre parce que si c'était pas le cas, elle allait lui faire une scène à faire frémir sa mère.

Tish était arrivée sur les docks chargées du grand sac de voyage contenant les kits, un autre sac avec les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient du acheter depuis leur arrivée…

Jack était en train de charger des caisses à bords d'une chaloupe avec l'aide d'un… Carionite !

« Mignone, ta copine… ! »

« Yep ! » S'était contenté de dire Jack.

_*Joue la petite fille sage et soumise et fait moi confiance*_

« Elle est plus que ça crois-moi ! » Avait-il dit lui plaquant une jolie tape sur les fesses en lui indiquant de monter à bord de la chaloupe.

_*Ces types sont des trafiquants, ça fait trois soirs que je les laisse me ratisser, ce soir, la chance a tourné, j'ai gagné son vaisseau, je lui ai proposé un deal qu'il n'est pas en mesure de refuser*_

_*Et c'est quoi ce deal ?*_

_*Plus tard…*_

Le vaisseau de ces pirates était immense, le hangar d'accès contenait huit chaloupes chacune d'elle étant aussi grosse que le vaisseau Chula…

Ils avaient suivi des kilomètres de couloirs sombres et encombrés de caisses pour se rendre jusqu'à leur chambre, et la chambre sentait le renfermé et la crasse…

« Charmant ! »

« Ne fait pas la difficile, installe-toi et ne bouge pas d'ici… » Lui avait-il dit en lui posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Jack, ces types ne m'inspirent aucune confiance… »

« T'inquiète pas, à moi non plus… ! » Avait-il dit en quittant la pièce.

Tish avait fait le tour de la chambre, inventoriant le mobilier sommaire, les draps sales qu'elle avait retirés avec dégoût, elle en avait trouvé des propres dans un rangement… Elle avait vérifié l'état de la cabine d'hygiène qui, étant en état de marche, avait l'avantage d'être stérile, tout au moins en principe…

Elle avait alors ouvert son sac et sorti une serviette qu'elle avait posé sur le lit avant de s'allonger, même propre ces draps ne lui inspiraient que moyennement confiance.

Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre sur… Le Carionite !

« Qu'est-ce ? » Avait-elle fait cherchant son teaser à tâtons et trouvant la poignée du sac.

« Parait que t'es chaude, d'après ton petit copain ?! »

_*Jack ! Jack ?*_

« Où est-il ? »

« Je crois qu'il a eu un petit accident… Mortel… » Avait ricané la créature.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, le Carionite au lieu de s'attaquer directement à elle, s'était jeté sur le sac et l'avait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Une fois ça suffit, ma jolie ! » Avait-il expliqué avec une grimace peu ragoûtante.

Tish était désarmée et aculée et Jack était toujours inconscient…

Et puis il y avait eu un trou noir !

Lorsque Tish avait repris conscience, elle était seule…

_*Jack… ?*_

_*Hum ?*_

_*Jack, t'es où ?*_

_*Aucune idée, fait tout noir*_

_*Dit, ton plan, il aurait pas foiré quelque part ? *_

_*Ben, un peu…* _Avait-il admis

_*Il s'est passé un drôle de truc ici…*_

_*Et merde !*_

_*Quoi ?*_

_*Suis coincé, surtout reste tranquille dans la chambre, ces types sont pas des rigolos…*_

_*Tu crois ça ? Ton pote Carionite est venu me rendre visite…*_

_* Tish, ça va… ?*_

_*Moi, oui… Lui, je ne sais pas…*_

_*Comment ça ?*_

_*Disparu… Oh ! Oh !*_

_*Quoi : ohoh !*_

_*Jack, il a renversé le sac avec tous les kits…*_

_*Pas grave, ça se casse pas comme ça…*_

_*Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je peux voir le fond du sac… !*_

_*Tish ne reste pas dans cette pièce, sort de là ! Tout de suite !*_

_*Tout doux, calme toi, je ne crois pas que ce qu'il y avait là-dedans me veuille du mal…*_

Tish avait attrapé un kit et l'avait mis dans le sac, puis les y avaient tous remis un part un.

_*Jack, j'ai remis tous les kits dans le sac…*_

_*Très bien, génial…*_

_*Non, je veux dire, qu'il y a encore suffisamment de place pour en mettre autant et en tassant un peu… C'est pas possible… ce sac est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur…*_

_*Qu'à l'extérieur… Ça veut dire que la chose qui était dans ce sac devait être immense… Tish*_

_*Oui, une chose immense envoyée par le Docteur et qui vient de me sauver, Jack*_

_*Suis pas si sûr que ce soit le Docteur…*_

_*Tu as convenu que c'était le Tardis*_

_*Yep, justement, le Tardis, mais pas le Docteur… Le Docteur ne connaît pas mon vrai nom… !*_

_*C'était écrit Jack*_

_*Pour toi ! Pas pour moi… !*_

_*Qu'est-ce que ça change ?*_

_*Rien de bon pour le Docteur…*_

_*C'est-à-dire ?*_

_*Que le Tardis a agit à son insu… et ça ce n'est pas bon pour le Docteur… !*_

_*Tu crois que…*_

_*Ça se pourrait…*_

_*Mais le Tardis t'aime bien, elle ne t'enverrait pas quelque chose de mauvais…*_

_*Si le Docteur est mort, le Tardis ne lui survivra pas très longtemps, Tish, et elle était déjà très vieille et très fragile…*_

_*Pendant que t'y es, t'as qu'à dire gâteuse !*_

_*Non je n'irais pas jusque là, mais elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans sa longue vie, le Doc, il l'aimait bien et la respectait mais ce n'était pas son premier Seigneur…*_

_*De toute façon le Doc est pas mort, et sans vouloir te vexer, ça fait longtemps que tout Seigneur qu'il est, il ne contrôle que ce qu'il peut… !*_

_*Tish ?*_

_*Jack ?*_

_*Je crois qu'il y quelqu'un sur la ligne !*_

_*Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était une ligne privée ?*_

_*Ben en principe… !*_

_*Oh, parce que tu m'entends ?*_

_*Qui est là ?*_

_*A qui parles-tu, Jack ? *_

_*Mon nom est Tashan…*_

_*Et tu es ?*_

_*Ton fils… !*_

_*Mon fils ?*_

_*Ton fils ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?*_

_*Tish est toute seule, je ne sais pas dans quoi je suis enfermé, et il y a une bande d'affreux pas beaux…*_

_*Ya plus d'affreux pas beaux … et je crois que t'es dans une boîte… !*_

_*Y a plus d'affreux pas beaux?!*_

_*Non ! Partis !*_

_*Partis ?*_

_*Ça t'amuses de répéter tout ce que je dis ou t'es débile ?*_

_*Disons que tu manques un peu de précisions dans tes explications…* _Lui avait fait remarquer Jack.

_*Je leur ai flanqué la trouille de leur vie, et les rats ont abandonné le navire, maintenant il est à nous ! C'est assez clair, comme ça ?*_

_*Jack si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe, parce que tu commences à me faire peur…*_

_*Il semblerait qu'elle ne m'entende pas… !*_

_*Ben, franchement suis pas sûre que les explications te rassureront, mais semblerait que j'ai un fils et que c'est lui qui était dans le sac, pour le reste… je suis coincé dans une boîte*_

_*As-tu une idée du nombre de boîtes ou de caisses à bord de ce vaisseau… ?*_

_*Un certain nombre*_

_*Et un nombre certain… !*_

_*Sic !*_

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 09

**Chapitre** : Qui es tu ?

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Retrouver Jack n'avait pas été une mince affaire ! Jack savait où il était dans le temps et dans l'espace, bref en coordonnées absolues, mais ça ne lui disait pas où dans le vaisseau…

Tashan, lui pouvait localiser les esprits de Jack et Tish, l'un par rapport à l'autre, mais pour le vaisseau, il avait un peu de mal…

_*C'est quoi le problème avec le vaisseau ? *_ Avait demandé Tish.

_*Ben, il semblerait que ce soit un problème de connexion, de compatibilité, bref, il ne le sent pas dans son intégralité…*_ Avait tenté Jack qui n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir tout compris non plus.

_*Alors je fais quoi, moi ?*_ Avait-elle demandé.

_*Tu avances tout droit devant toi pour qu'il puisse déterminer si t'es dans la bonne direction ou pas, et en fonction on corrigera*_

_*Je sens que c'est pas gagné !*_

_*C'est quoi le problème ?*_ Avait demandé Tashan.

_*Le problème c'est que les humains sont contraints par la matière, eux, Tish ne peut se déplacer qu'en utilisant les ascenseurs et les couloirs…*_

_*Oui, c'est vrai que ça limite… Avec un peu de concentration, je devrais pouvoir arriver à en tenir compte et lui déterminer un tracé jusqu'à toi…*_

_*Génial !*_ Avait fait Jack.

_*Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?*_ Avait demandé Tish.

_*Il pense qu'il devrait pouvoir te guider par mon intermédiaire, évidement*_

_*Eeeh, c'était quoi ça ?*_ Avait fait Tish.

_*Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tish ?*_

_*Quelque chose m'a touchée, frôlée, quelque chose de froid…*_

_*C'était moi, un essai… Si elle le veut bien, je peux peut-être voir si je peux arriver à la guider directement…*_

_*C'était lui, Tish, il voudrait essayer de te guider… Directement, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment… Il te demande la permission…*_

_*C'était ma main droite… et ça, mon épaule gauche ! Dis lui que c'est OK !*_

_*Elle dit que c'est Ok*_

_*J'avais compris ! Mais je vous préviens que ça ne va pas être simple ! Je ne sais pas qui est le cinglé qui a dessiné ce vaisseau, mais la simplicité et la beauté des lignes pures ce n'était manifestement pas son truc, et pour arranger le tout, la moitié des ascenseurs sont en panne*_

_*Eh bien, va falloir faire avec, et de préférence assez rapidement, parce que je n'aime pas du tout la vectorielle prise par ce vaisseau… À moins que tu puisses la corriger ?*_

_*Elle a quoi cette vectorielle ?*_ Avait demandé Tish inquiète.

_*Ben, elle nous envoie directe sur une faille… Avec les risques que ça suppose…*_

_*Nope, je ne peux pas intervenir sur le pilotage, pas comme ce vaisseaux est conçu, il est très archaïque…*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*Bon, alors dépêchez-vous !*_

_*Fais ce que je peux, on dispose de combien temps ?*_ Avait demandé Tish qui courait dans les couloirs maintenant.

_*Difficile à dire, la vitesse n'est pas forcément constante, et la course ne l'est pas forcément__non plus, tout dépend si on est sur pilote automatique ou si on est juste lancé sur une course directorielle…*_

_*Et ça, Tashan, il ne peut pas le déterminer ?*_

_*Tashan ?*_

_*Course directorielle, le bouclier est levé, mais obsolète, et il ne possède pas de champ répulsif…*_

_*Merci Tashan, on va s'arrêter là pour les bonnes nouvelles, s'il te plait !*_ Avait fait Jack.

_* Disons qu'on peut tabler sur 3 heures en comptant le fait qu'il faut que j'atteigne le pont et que je reprogramme la course*_ Avait répondu Jack à Tish.

Tish avait couru ainsi dans les couloirs, guettant les frôlements de Tashan pour changer de direction, pour les ascenseurs, il devait indiquer le nombre d'étage à Jack, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond…

_*Il dit qu'il y a beaucoup de portes et d'ascenseurs en panne !*_ Avait répondu Jack.

_* Comment peux-tu avoir un fils avec le Tardis ? *_

_*Pas le Tardis lui-même, c'est un vaisseau, Tashée est une entité qui lui est liée…*_ Avait expliqué Jack.

_*Liée est bien le terme*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*L'âme du Tardis, comme dit le Doc *_

_*Tu veux dire que lorsqu'on était à bord du Vaillant, il y avait une créature semblable avec nous ?*_

_*Yep !*_

_*Mais, ne pouvait-elle pas… Je ne sais pas, moi, intervenir, de quelque manière que ce soit…*_Avait demandé Tish.

_*Non, Tish ! Tashée ne pouvait rien faire, les Seigneur du Temps ont littéralement asservi ces êtres, Tashée est prisonnière du Tardis et dépendante de lui, c'est pour cela que dans l'esprit des Seigneurs du Temps ils ne font qu'un… *_

_*Yep, une façon comme une autre de nier qu'ils ont réduit en esclavage parmi les plus évoluées des formes de vie intelligente*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*Mais pourquoi ?*_ Avait demandé Tish.

_*Parce que ces créatures sont issues du Vortex temporel*_Avait répondu Jack.

_*Parce que les Seigneur du Temps, ainsi qu'ils se sont autoproclamés, n'ont jamais __maîtrisé__ les voyages temporels par eux même, en revanche, ils ont trouvé comment nous mettre en boîte !*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*Comme pour le sac ?*_ Avait demandé Jack.

_*Yep, c'est la même technologie, sauf que le sac n'a jamais était conçu pour retenir l'un d'entre nous, c'est juste un sac de voyage*_ Avait répondu Tashan.

_*Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Et le Docteur, est-ce qu'il sait ? Et puis comme dit Tish, comment est-ce possible, je veux dire, je sais bien que le Doc a toujours était un peu jaloux de l'affection que ta mère me témoignait mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus…*_

_*Reprenons dans l'ordre, si tu veux bien*_ Avait commencé Tashan.

_*Je suis né de la symbiose provoqué par Rose lorsque tu es mort sur la station de Jeu, en fait, vous êtes mes trois parents, toi, Tashée et Rose…*_

_*Génial !*_ Avait fait Jack estomaqué.

_*Quoi ?*_ Avait demandé Tish.

_*Je crois que je te ferais un résumé quand il aura fini parce que ça à l'air parti pour être coton… !*_

_*Le Docteur était très contrarié par ce que Tashée et Rose avaient fait, le Docteur les a séparées, et a brisé la symbiose au prix de sa vie. Tashée a profité de la régénération qui a été difficile pour me cacher dans le sac…*_

_*Tu n'es quand même pas resté tout ce temps dans le sac ?*_

_*De quel temps parles tu, voyageur temporel ?*_ Lui avait fait remarquer Tashan.

_*Oui, effectivement… quel âge as-tu ?*_

_*Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment adulte…*_

_*Bref, un ado rebelle… ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ton âge avec tout ça !*_ Avait conclu Jack.

_*Un peu compliqué, mais sache que cela se compte en millénaires…*_

_*Pas dans le sac j'espère !*_

_*Non, pas dans le sac, de toutes façons, dès que le Doc avait le dos tourné, j'en sortais du sac… Et puis il y a eu les Daleks et Davros à la Cascade de la Méduse*_

_*Seigneur c'est vrai…*_ Avait pensé Jack, se souvenant du Tardis et de Dona jeter dans le puits de feu.

_*Ma mère était liée au Tardis et de toute façon ne pouvait lui survivre, elle m'a forcé à me sauver, à me sauver dans le vortex… Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant et je me suis perdu…*_

_*Suis désolé…*_Avait répondu Jack, qui avait été à des lieues d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir un fils piégé là dedans, ou même d'avoir un fils tout court.

L'idée commençait à faire son chemin, il avait un fils, un fils de Tashée… Et de Rose : Wouah !

_*J'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de retrouver ma mère, je suis alors resté quelque temps à bord, mais le sac commençait à être étroit et elle craignait que le Docteur finisse par découvrir mon existence…*_

_*Alors elle s'est débrouillée pour confier le sac à Tish*_

_*Yep !*_

_*Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti de ce sac plus tôt ?*_

_*Parce que ton vaisseau était ridiculement petit !*_

_*Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que ce sac est plus grand que mon chasseur Chula ?*_

_*On en mettrait 5 comme lui dans ce sac ! Ici, il y a de la place, je peux m'étirer au moins*_

_*J'avais cru comprendre que hormis la technologie Gallifreyenne, la matière n'était pas une contrainte pour toi ?*_

_*Ben justement, de ton vaisseau Chula j'aurais débordé de tous côtés, avec le risque d'interférer avec tes senseurs…!*_

Tish avait fini par retrouver Jack et le libérer du caisson de conservation dans lequel il était enfermé. Pour cela, il lui avait fallu retirer, à l'aide d'un engin de levage, les deux caissons qui étaient posés sur le sien et l'empêchaient de sortir par lui-même.

« C'est qu'il avait l'intention de te vendre pour la viande ? » Avait-elle fait en constatant dans quoi les pirates l'avaient enfermé.

« Y a pas de petits profits, et il y a amateur, je te rappelle ! »

« Yep ! J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire… »

Après quoi, ils avaient du piquer un sprint jusqu'au pont, où Tish s'était écroulée de fatigue, tandis que Jack se mettait en devoir de redresser la course.

« C'est normal, que ça prenne autant de temps ? » Avait-elle fini par demandé.

« Euh, non ! C'est bon ! Je vérifie juste l'état de cette casserole, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, repose toi… »

« J'ai faim et j'ai le tournis »

« Je crois que les cuisines sont pas très loin »

« Ben, v'la une bonne nouvelle !»

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 10

**Chapitre** : Une poubelle volante

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones et Tashan  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Jack avait immédiatement mis le cap sur M4C9p, ils avaient du boulot en retard. Et c'était un boulot prioritaire : l'avenir de la race humaine en dépendait !

_*Je suppose que tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ça se serait passé si tu n'étais pas là pour le faire ?*_ Lui avait fait remarquer Tashan.

« J'ai cessé de me poser ce genre de questions depuis longtemps… Je suis là et je le fais, ça ne fait qu'un paradoxe temporel de plus dans ma vie… Je te préviens : vaut mieux que tu t'y habitues »

_*Ouuh, et c'est moi, l'ado rebelle ?*_

« Ce que je sais, c'est que ça doit être fait, et que je le fasse moi ne perturbe manifestement pas le flux temporel »

_*Parce que tu peux le sentir ?*_

« Oui ! »

_*Et ça ne t'interpelle pas plus que ça ? *_

« J'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ça ! »

_*Dis plutôt que tu n'en as pas envie…*_

« Tu vas pas commencer à me prendre la tête ? » Avait fait Jack.

_*Non, j'essaie juste de faire connaissance…*_

« Oui, Ok désolé ! » S'était excusé Jack.

Tish le fixait avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il faisait l'inventaire de la cuisine. De son côté, elle tentait de nettoyer un petit coin afin de pouvoir manger.

« C'est une véritable porcherie… ! » Avait-elle dit.

« Te casse pas la tête, de toute façon, dès qu'on arrive à Sisko, je le mets en vente… »

« Ils ont une casse sur Sisko ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Qui va t'acheter cette poubelle ? »

_*Moi, je l'aime bien ce vaisseau, il est spacieux, confortable…*_

« Et archaïque, probablement volé, c'est une véritable casserole et en plus, il pue, il est déguelasse, encombré d'un fatras de marchandises de contrebande, suis même surpris qu'on n'ait pas la soute remplie à craquer d'esclaves» Avait énuméré Jack, puis pris d'un doute, il avait demandé :

«Tashan, confirme moi que nous sommes bien les seuls êtres vivants à bord… »

_*Je te confirme, exception faite de quelques vermines et parasites… évidement*_

« Euh, quel genre de vermines ? » Avait fait Jack et regardant du coin de l'œil Tish qui s'était arrêtée net dans son récurage.

_*Des gaduks principalement, fuiss et de gdusk aussi*_

« Génial ! Rien de dramatique ! » Avait traduit Jack et il avait ajouté :

« Moi je propose un gratin de catane avec du poisson ! »

« Je prends ! » Avait fait Tish qui n'avait rien dans le ventre.

Ils avaient mangé en discutant de l'opportunité ou pas de garder ce vaisseau.

« Il est beaucoup trop grand, rien que pour aménager un espace à vivre il va nous falloir un siècle »

« Je doute que j'aie un siècle, moi » Avait dit Tish.

Jack l'avait fixée avec étonnement et avait soudain réalisé qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le fait qu'elle était de seconde génération… Ça lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant, qu'il avait oublié que venant du XXIème siècle, ça ne l'était pas du tout, pour elle.

« Euh, en fait j'ai oublié de te dire, tu peux tabler sur trois bons siècles… »

« Pardon ? »

« Je crois que dans toute cette histoire, j'ai dû oublier de te mentionner que tu étais de seconde génération… »

« Et comment ça ? »

« Ben, j'en sais rien… En fait, ça doit être de naissance, ça expliquerait ton niveau de télépathie qui est déjà exceptionnel pour un humain de seconde génération »

« Mais tu as dit que la mutation avait commencé au XXIIIème Siècle… »

« Yep, en fait, elle a été constatée à cette époque là, mais on sait qu'elle est partie d'Europe pour gagner le reste du monde… Les premiers cas sont forcément apparus bien plus tôt »

_*Yep, curieusement à la fin du XIX, allez donc savoir pourquoi !*_

«Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? » Avait demandé Jack à Tashan.

_*Moi, je n'insinue rien, je ne fais qu'apporter une précision à ton explication… De toute façon, ça ne fait qu'un paradoxe de plus, n'est-ce pas ?*_

Tish de son côté était en train de réaliser ce que Jack venait de lui apprendre : Son espérance de vie était multipliée par trois !

Même si le vaisseau était une poubelle beaucoup trop grande, etc. etc. Ils ne pouvaient guère se permettre de perdre du temps à essayer de le revendre, ce qui de plus ne serait pas évident et leur aurait demandé de se rendre jusque sur la frange du système de Garp, seul endroit où ils étaient susceptible de trouver un acquéreur pas trop regardant, et en plus, c'était un truc à se faire trucider !

Donc, ils s'étaient mis au travail, Jack, lui, se concentrant sur les problèmes de navigation et de sécurité ainsi que sur tout ce qui demandait des connaissances mécaniques ou électroniques un peu poussées. Tish, elle, se réservant l'aménagement d'un espace à vivre, qu'ils avaient restreint à deux niveaux : Elle avait choisi une chambre, celle qui donnait face à l'ascenseur. C'était la seule dont la douche à eau fonctionnait. Elle avait aménagé une buanderie, dans une des nombreuses petites chambres qui donnaient sur le côté externe de la coursive. De toute façon, après avoir récupéré ce qui était récupérable de manière à s'arranger un petit coin douillet bien à eux, ils avaient entassé tout ce qui restait et avait verrouillé les chambres inutiles.

La cuisine avait demandé un effort commun et prolongé. Non seulement il avait fallu tout nettoyer, mais en plus, il avait fallu procéder à un tri drastique des aliments, dont certains avaient servi à la capture des gaduks. Sans compter que la moitié des robots ne faisaient que ce qu'ils voulaient, ici, il n'y avait pas de synthétiseur : il fallait faire la cuisine !

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » Avait fait Jack en remontant de la salle des machines.

Jack faisait de nombreuses expéditions dans les parties "sauvages" du vaisseau, revenant régulièrement avec des trésors, principalement du mobilier, quelque fois du linge, un vibromasseur rouge vif, un juke-box avec des disques, un jeu de quilles, deux superbes tapis, un lot d'éponges naturelles…

Aujourd'hui, il revenait triomphal avec une boîte presque aussi grosse que lui.

« Tu n'as jamais songé à prendre le sac quand tu vas faire ton marché ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est une idée… » Avait-il conclu avec une mine déconfite.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu ramènes ce coup-ci ? »

« Des surfaceurs, toute une armée de surfaceurs… » Avait-il fait avec cet air de gamin espiègle qu'il prenait de plus en plus souvent.

Il avait sorti de la boîte une demi-sphère qu'il avait posée par terre.

« Euh, oui, très joli ! » Avait dit Tish qui ne voyait là rien d'extraordinaire.

Jack avait alors ramassé son surfaceur avec un air dépité et l'avait retourné.

« Doit être déchargé… »

« Tu peux venir voir le réhydrateur, il fait encore des siennes » Avait-elle demandé.

« Yep ! » Avait dit Jack abandonnant, à regret, ses bidules au milieu de la grande salle de dispatching où donnaient tous les ascenseurs.

Lorsqu'ils étaient repassés pour rejoindre leur chambre, les trucs s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout :

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Avait fait Tish.

Le sol avait littéralement changé de couleur !

« Surfaceur ! Comme son nom l'indique, robot de surface, bouffe la crasse… » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Génial ! M'étonne pas que je n'arrivais pas à nettoyer, t'as vu cette couche ? Et ça monte au murs !»

« Yep, et même au plafond » Avait fait Jack en lui montrant les quelques petits robots qui s'activaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle l'avait tiré par la manche afin de lui rappeler leur destination :

« A vos ordre m'dame » Avait-il fait.

Si à bord du vaisseau Chula, ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser, depuis qu'ils avaient pris possession de celui-ci, non seulement ils n'en avaient plus le temps mais, même pour la bagatelle, il y avait eu relâche : Il y avait toujours quelque chose à réparer qui venait se mettre en travers !

Mais cette fois, Tish avait décidé que le vaisseau pouvait tomber en miette, elle ne voulait pas le savoir !

Ce qui avait fait rire Jack. Il ne ressemblait décidément à aucun homme qu'elle avait pu fréquenter : Il alliait, dans un étrange mélange, force et virilité à des airs de gamin facétieux et à une sensualité presque féminine… Tout ça faisait un étrange cocktail qui le rendait irrésistible… Et, Tish adorait jouer avec lui et elle avait décidé qu'ils joueraient jusqu'à plus soif :

« Si on essayait ton nouveau jouet ?» Avait-elle dit.

« Je dirais que je suis votre esclave madame » Avait-il répondu avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

Pour Jack, le sexe constituait à s'amuser et à donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre, et tous les moyens étaient bons s'ils satisfaisaient aux désirs de l'autre : ce n'était pas plus compliqué ! Et ça ouvrait un champ incalculable de possibilités…

Après le Vaillant, UNIT avait suggéré que vu ce que Jack avait subi, il aurait du être suivi par un psy ! Un psy de l'armée aux prises avec un cas comme Jack, l'idée, déjà, amusait beaucoup Tish à l'époque et l'amusait encore plus aujourd'hui !

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 11

**Chapitre** : Mauvaise rencontre

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones et Tashan  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Jack et Tish avaient petit à petit repris leur routine : Ils étaient retournés sur M4C9p et après quelques dernières analyses, Jack avait envoyé à Torchwood le signal de départ du premier convoi.

« Mais la planète ne sera pas prête avant plusieurs années encore… » Avait dit Tish.

« Yep, mais il faudra plus de quatre ans au convoyeur pour arriver jusqu'ici, sans compter la préparation… Encore qu'ils ont fait des progrès de ce côté-là… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Mais je croyais que l'on était qu'à 18 mois de la Terre, d'ici ? »

« Avec notre casserole ! Mais toute casserole que c'est, ce cargo est quand même plus rapide que les convoyeurs Terriens »

« Et suppose qu'il y ait un problème de dernière minute ? »

« Ce sont de véritables cités volantes, avec une autonomie supérieur au trajet pour lequel ils ont été conçus, pas au point de faire l'aller-retour, mais bon ça peut permettre d'attendre un peu, et éventuellement de les rediriger vers un autre point de chute, tout au moins en théorie… »

« En théorie ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y à pas beaucoup de gouvernements dans le coin qui soient prêt à recevoir des convois de réfugiés humains de 5 à 10 millions d'âmes »

« De… ? »

Tish n'avait pas réalisé que les convois pouvaient atteindre de tel capacité, pourtant il s'agissait bien d'évacuer la Terre, une Terre surpeuplée qui plus est !

« Oh, et tu seras contente d'apprendre que ta planète a désormais un nom : Dagobat ! »

« Dagobat ? »

« Yep, me demande pas ! En plus le premier groupe de colons est composé de réfugiés des bords de la méditerranées dont les villes ont été submergées… »

« N'y a-t-il pas des régions encore plus sensibles, je veux dire, le Japon, l'Indonésie et même en Océanie… »

« Certaines de ses régions ont déjà payé un lourd tribut avant même que l'évacuation soit décidée. Les premiers convois leur ont été réservés, cela dit, ils ont aussi essuyé les plâtres, du coup… »

« Il y a eu des problèmes ? »

« Yep on peu dire ça ! Ça aurait pu être pire, surtout des erreurs d'organisations, et toujours ce refus qu'ont les autorités d'envisager le pire… Les colons d' Hy vọng, ont eu la chance d'avoir des Kethans pour voisins »

« Des Kethans, comme Salan ? »

« Et Dagor ! Les Kethans ont commencé à s'éparpiller dans les galaxies environnantes il y a trois siècles, ils ont un peu d'avance sur nous… »

« Et ils sont empathiques… et sympa… ! »

« Yep ! »

Jack voulait retourner voir Kh4 c9, une des premières planètes qu'il avait ensemencée et qui ne devrait pas tarder à être prête aussi d'après ses calculs, mais avant, il leur faudrait se ravitailler. Jack voulait faire du troc, une grande partie de la nourriture dont ils disposaient ne convenait pas à des humains mais était négociable, et puis il y avait tout un tas de trucs qu'ils pourraient échanger, entre autre, contre de l'eau, et puis des pièces détachées que Jack ne trouvait pas à bord…

« Ça veut pas dire qu'il n'y en ait pas à bord, mais j'aurais plus vite fait d'en acheter sur Bantoc que de faire l'inventaire de ce vaisseau… »

Bantoc était exactement le genre d'endroit que Jack évitait depuis qu'il voyageait avec Tish, mais il n'était pas question de se pointer sur Sisko avec un cargo dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Sur Bantoc, du moment qu'il payait son droit de séjour…

« Tu devrais rester à bord » Lui avait-il conseillé.

« Et si tu te retrouves enfermé dans une boîte, je fais quoi ? » Avait-elle argué.

_*Là, elle marque un point !*_

« Toi, t'en mêle pas ! Alors, tu restes avec moi, compris ? »

« Compris cap'tain ! Je couvre tes arrières »

« C'est ça ! » Avait fait Jack en l'embrassant.

Ils avaient parqué la chaloupe à l'emplacement qui leur avait été assigné, puis ils s'étaient rendus chez un Catlag que Jack connaissait et qui pourrait leur servir d'intermédiaire, sauf que le Catlag était mort depuis déjà un certain temps !

« Désolé ! » Avait fait Jack.

« C'était une ordure… ! » Avait répondu le Chauvuire qui tenait la boutique.

« Ben, en fait je le connaissais pas assez pour juger, j'ai juste été en affaire une ou deux fois avec lui… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer » Avait immédiatement demandé le type qui était tout à fait disposer à faire affaire, si c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait.

« J'ai une tonne de galouf déshydraté et aussi des tarcans, une centaine de paniers » Avait dit Jack.

« Et vous cherchez ? »

« Des catanes, du rheb ou docil pas de trab, du docil… » Avait énuméré Jack, c'était, dans la région, les aliments de base qu'il était le plus susceptible de trouver.

« Du melch ou des khars, ça vous intéresse aussi ? »

« Des khars ? Oh, oui, mais à quel taux ? »

« Un par panier de tarcans »

« Nope c'est de l'arnaque, pas moins de trois par panier, c'est des tarcans de premier choix »

« Je demande à voir »

« Pas de problème ! » Avait répondu Jack ouvrant son cabas et sortant un panier.

« Non, je veux voir la totalité… ! »

« Ok, mais moi je veux voir les khars »

Tish suivait la négociation tout en inventoriant les denrées à l'étal, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces trucs, et pourtant, en dix ans, elle en avait goûté des choses bizarres.

« Jack, regarde, on dirait des pommes-de-terre ! »

« C'est des bedc, de la nourriture pour les kranks ! » Avait fait le Chauvuire avec une grimace de dégoût.

Jack était venu voir, avait pris un des tubercules dans la main et l'avait reniflé puis avait goûté :

« Pommes-de-terre ! Je confirme ! On prendra le filet ! » Avait dit Jack.

Ils étaient retournés sur les docks, les choses se présentaient finalement pas trop mal à part le fait que le Chauvuire était vraiment un sale type. Tish s'était installée sur un tas de caisses pendant que son compagnon et l'insectoïde continuaient inlassablement leur marchandage en comparant leurs marchandises.

De son perchoir Tish pouvait surveiller ce qui se passait autour d'eux et ça dans un rayon assez large, son regard avait vite repéré une activité suspecte dans une allée toute proche…

Elle se dit d'abord qu'elle se faisait des idées…

Mais si elle avait raison…

Jack était en train de mettre un point final à sa négociation, ce n'était pas le moment de venir risquer de tout faire capoter, d'autant qu'elle était armée.

Alors elle était descendue en catimini de son perchoir et avait pris la direction de l'échauffourée, elle ne s'était pas trompée : un humanoïde était aux prises avec trois Catlags.

«On arrête tout de suite ! » Avait-elle intimé, mettant en joue les trois gorilles.

« Et je sais m'en servir » Avait-elle ajouté devant l'air surpris des trois brutes.

La victime avait eu l'air aussi surprise que ses agresseurs, le type était dans un sale état, la bouche en sang, les vêtements arrachés, est-ce que ces monstres s'apprêtaient à le violer ou quoi ?

« Écartez-vous de lui ! » Avait-elle ordonné.

Et les trois Catlags avaient commencé à reculer en manifestant leur mécontentement.

L'homme qui était recroquevillé au sol avait d'abord fait mine de se laisser aller à l'épuisement, mais au dernier moment avait plongé sur l'arme que Tish n'avait pas distinguée au milieu du tas de frusques et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'avait mise en joue et avait fait feu…

Le coup était passé juste au-dessus de son épaule, elle en avait même senti la chaleur, mais le Catlag qui arrivait par derrière elle, lui, l'avait pris en pleine tête et ne sentait désormais plus rien.

Tish avait tiré à son tour, d'abord sur celui qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'homme au sol, puis sur celui de droite qui avait sorti une arme… Le troisième coup c'était Jack qui l'avait tiré, mettant fin au carnage.

« J'peux pas te laisser 30 secondes sans surveillance toi ! » Avait-il fait en la rejoignant.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Jack avait vu le type à terre :

« Il faut se tirer d'ici tout de suite » Avait-il dit en l'attrapant, pour le retourner, le type s'étant écroulé pour de bon et gisait dans son sang…

« Geb ! » S'était exclamé Jack.

Alors Tish avait vu la panique gagner Jack, et ça pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait attrapé un lambeau de vêtement et l'avait roulé en boule pour faire compression.

« Tiens ça comme ça » Lui avait-il intimé.

« On peut pas le transporter dans cet état, il a besoin d'un médecin… » Avait-elle objecté.

« Y a pas de médecin, pas à moins de six mois de route et la milice du port va nous tomber dessus »Avait dit Jack qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans les vêtements déchirés de l'homme.

« Trouvé ! J'espère qu'il marche ! » Avait-il dit, repérant un bracelet de cuir comme le sien qui avait atterri sous la botte d'une des victimes.

Alors pendant que Jack bricolait dieu sait quoi avec le bracelet, elle avait mieux regardé l'homme qu'elle avait secouru, il était plus vieux mais c'était leur voleur…

« Jack ? » Avait-elle voulu demander.

« Il est beaucoup plus vieux, plus vieux que je ne l'ai jamais connu, va falloir s'accrocher ! » Avait-il prévenu en les attrapant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés à bord de leur vaisseau au beau milieu de la salle de dispatching. Sous le choc Tish avait lâché le point de compression.

« Laisse, file à l'infirmerie, et ramène-moi tout ce que tu peux trouver, désinfectants, pansements etc., il y a un cautériseur dans le tiroir de la table, j'en aurais besoin aussi…»

« Geb, reste avec nous, hein ! » L'avait-elle entendu dire alors qu'elle s'élançait vers l'infirmerie.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 12

**Chapitre** : Bonne Nouvelle

**Auteur : ****Takisys**

**Béta : Black59****  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones, Tashan et Geb (Alias John Hart)  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : à la fin de notre millénaire, tandis que les humains se voient contraints de planifier l'évacuation de la Terre, pour cause de surpolution, l'ex capitaine Jack Harkness, ex directeur de Torchwood, à bord de son petit vaisseau recherche des planètes d'accueils.

Il trouvera, pèle mêle : une vieille amie, un fils assez inattendu, un cargo fabuleux, un tournevis sonique, une nouvelle raison de vivre et accessoirement quelques planètes effectivement colonisables…

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie Tish avait attrapé une bassine et y avait entassé tout ce qui pouvait servir, et puis la nausée était montée en une vague monstrueuse, elle n'avait eu que le temps de se jeter de coté pour ne pas souiller son précieux butin…

Elle était restée pantelante à contempler le désastre, essayant de retrouver équilibre et souffle…

_*Tish, ça va ?*_

_*Oui, du moins ça va aller*_ Avait-elle répondu ;

Après s'être passé une lingette par la figure, elle avait attrapé la bassine et s'en était retournée auprès de Jack.

Il y avait dans cette pièce quelques meubles dont ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient. Jack avait allongé l'homme sur une table et avait fini de le déshabiller. Celui-ci avait repris conscience et tentait de parler…

« Chut, ça peu attendre garde tes forces, et tiens-toi tranquille » Lui murmurait Jack.

« Merci, pose ça là… »Lui avait-il dit lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Ça devrait aller » Avait-il répondu en inventoriant rapidement ce qu'elle avait ramené et en s'emparant du cautériseur.

« Tu devrais t'assoir un moment » Avait-il ajouté.

« Non, faut que je m'occupe, je vais retourner nettoyer, appelle-moi, si t'as besoin… »

Elle s'en était retournée, et s'était attelée à la tâche, la nausée ne la quittant pas…

Elle s'était maudite pour les larmes qui l'avaient assaillie sans raison, puis elle avait fini par y céder et s'était écroulée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans raison.

Quand elle avait fini par retrouver la force de se bouger, elle était retournée dans la grande pièce, mais Jack n'y était plus et l'homme non plus.

Une crampe l'avait traversée dans le bas de son ventre et elle avait pris l'ascenseur de 6 heures, celui qui menait à l'étage des chambres, elle avait hésité avant d'entrer dans la leur …

« Hi ! » Avait fait Jack à son entrée.

« Tu as une petite mine » Avait-il ajouté avec un air inquiet.

Mais elle n'avait vu que l'homme dans son lit, et elle s'était enfuie !

Jack était resté pantois, d'un côté Geb était très faible, et délirait, de l'autre Tish réagissait bizarrement ! Mais Tish ne pouvait être bien loin, en fait elle s'était enfermée dans la buanderie… !

« Tish, ouvre-moi, Tish, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille !»

Jack avait utilisé son bracelet pour débloquer la porte.

« Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! » Avait-elle protesté quand il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

Alors Jack s'était reculé et s'était mis à l'étudier en fronçant les sourcils, elle le regardait avec un air de petit animal effarouché…

« Si tu voulais bien m'éclairer sur ce qui ne va pas, ça serait plus simple ! » Avait-il fini par dire.

« Ce type dans notre lit ! »

« Ben, n'y en avait pas d'autre d'accessible… ! » Avait répondu Jack avec évidence.

« Oui, c'est pas une raison… » Avait-elle répondu contre toute raison.

Jack l'avait regardée en inclinant la tête avec un sourire en coin, puis avait dit :

« Si tu peux veiller sur lui un petit moment, je peux essayer de dégager la chambre d'à côté… »

Réalisant le ridicule de sa réaction, Tish avait haussé les épaules et avait dit avec une mine boudeuse :

« Y a peut-être des choses plus urgentes, non ? »

Jack qui n'était plus trop sûr de rien avait demandé prudemment :

« Comme ? »

« Je sais pas ! Récupérer la chaloupe, par exemple et le sac… »

« Je dirais que ce n'est pas le plus urgent »

« Alors c'est quoi le plus urgent ? » Avait-elle demandé presque agressive.

« Ficher le camp d'ici avant que les autorités locales associent la chaloupe à ce vaisseau ! Je peux ? » Avait-il fait en indiquant son intention de rejoindre le pont.

« Et le sac ? »

« On verra ça plus tard, Tish, je n'ai pas envi d'essuyer des tirs à bord de cette guimbarde ! »

Jack était monté sur le pont et Tish avait été tenir la main à son patient…

Geb avait déliré pendant trois jours. Jack lui avait dégagé et installé la chambre d'à côté, mais il y passait beaucoup trop de temps au goût de Tish.

Aussi lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin là, toute seule dans son lit, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, vu que Jack ne dormait quasiment pas, elle avait une nouvelle fois éclaté en sanglot.

Après une longue douche, elle avait quand même trouvé la force de se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où elle avait retrouvé Jack en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour ce type !

Quelle idée avait-elle eu de descendre de cette caisse !

Jack avait levé un sourcil inquisiteur et l'avait regardée d'un drôle d'air.

« Mal dormi ? » Avait-il fait.

« Mignone à croquer ta copine » Avait dit le type.

Tish avait soudain eu une envie de lui arracher ses yeux moqueurs et de les lui faire avaler.

Il faisait le bravache mais il picorait ce que Jack lui avait servi.

« Fais quand même attention, elle mord » Avait répondu Jack.

« J'ai vu ça ! Super sexy l'intervention ! »

Tish se sentait stupide, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle voulait juste que ce type s'en aille au plus vite… Et au diable de préférence !

« J'ai pas faim… ! » S'était-elle entendue dire à Jack qui lui tendait le bol de Tesh préparé pour elle, et était retournée dans sa chambre, se rouler en boule dans son lit.

Jack était resté perplexe avec son bol à la main à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée derrière Tish.

« Les hormones ! » Avait fait Geb en se replongeant dans son assiette.

« Ça lui ressemble pas… ! » Avait fait Jack songeur.

« Tu sais, en principe, toutes les femmes ont des problèmes d'hormones à un moment ou à un autre, remarque je connais certains types…»

« Je reviens ! N'en profite pas pour faire des conneries ! » Avait dit Jack sans prêter plus attention aux déblatérations du rescapé.

Il avait été retrouvé Tish dans le lit, elle sanglotait.

« Tish » Avait-il murmuré.

« Ma puce, mon ange… »

« Va-t-en laisse moi… »

« Nope ! Pas moyen… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que.. »

« Parce que quoi ? » Avait-elle fait agressive.

« Parce que ça te donne mauvaise conscience ? » Avait-elle ajouté.

« De quoi tu parles, Tish ? » Avait fait Jack qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout à l'attitude de Tish.

« Parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes ? »L'avait-elle accusé.

Jack était resté scotché et Tish l'avait mal interprété, le poussant hors du lit avec autant de force qu'elle avait pu.

« Eh ! » Avait-il protesté.

« Va-t-en, va-t-en ! »

« Non ! » Avait dit Jack en se relevant.

« Non, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais… une scène ! »

« Parce que tu es un âne Jack Harkness, un âne ! Et parce que je t'aime et que je suis une idiote ! »

Jack s'était rassis sur le lit et l'avait tirée dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle avait tenté mollement de le repousser.

« Je tiens à lui, c'est vrai, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi… Il prétend que lui et moi on a partagé quelque chose de très fort du temps de l'Agence, et que si je ne m'en souviens pas c'est parce que c'était pendant les deux ans qu'on m'a effacés… » Avait-il murmuré tout en la câlinant.

« Je te l'ai raconté ça, non ? »

« Moui » Avait-elle convenu.

« Alors où est le problème ? » Avait-il demandé en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les yeux noirs tout embués.

Mais Tish n'avait pas répondu, elle avait juste soutenu son regard.

Alors Jack s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le lit, sa gorge s'était serrée à lui faire mal…

« Ce n'est pas grave » Avait menti Tish.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Tish » Avait-il murmuré, refrénant avec peine les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'emporter.

« Je ne comprends pas quoi, Jack ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pu, je ne le lui ai jamais dit… Et après c'était trop tard » Avait dit Jack en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait embrassé tendrement sur la tête et l'avait serré tout contre elle, attendant qu'il se calme, elle ne pouvait lutter contre Ianto Jones, personne ne le pouvait et certainement pas le type dans la cuisine, et d'une certaine manière, c'était déjà ça…

« Je t'aime Tish, je t'aime… » Avait-il murmuré entre deux sanglots.

Alors elle avait bu ses larmes une a une, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à retrouver la couleur de ses yeux au milieu de cet océan, leurs lèvres et leurs mains s'étaient cherchées et ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre et ils avaient fait l'amour avec force et passion.

« Je t'aime… » Avait-il répété encore et encore mêlant sanglots et rires…

Jack s'était assoupi dans ses bras, ce n'était pas si fréquent que Tish n'en profite : il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait… Et puis la nausée était revenue, et merde !

« Humm ? » Avait grommelé Jack ensommeillé.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… »

Jack avait levé le nez, tout à fait réveillé ce coup-ci !

« Enceinte ? »

« Yep ! » Avait-elle fait.

« Ceci expliquant cela ! » Avait fait Jack en levant les sourcils avec un sourire jovial.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **Les Années Tish - 13

**Chapitre** : Le troisième larron

**Béta : Black59**

**Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Tish Jones, Tashan et Geb (Alias John Hart)  
**Fandom : **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Résumé** : Tish en intervenant dans une échauffourée a, involontairement, sauvé la vie de Geb. La présence de l'ancien amant de Jack la met anormalement hors d'elle, en fait Geb n'en est pas la seule raison.

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

…..

« Tu crois que c'est prudent de le laisser seul maintenant qu'il est sur pied ? » Avait demandé Tish en revenant de la cabine d'hygiène.

« Nope ! Pour ça que j'ai demandé à Tashan de garder un œil sur lui ! » Avait répondu Jack.

_*Pour le moment, il semble s'occuper dans la cuisine, il a bien essayé de se connecter sur le central mais je l'en ai empêché…*_

« Bonne initiative ! » Avait répondu Jack.

_*Il a eu une étrange réaction…*_

« C'est-à-dire ? »

_*Il m'a traité d'empêcheur de tourner en rond*_

« Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est conscient de ta présence ? »

_*Je dirais plutôt qu'il en a la connaissance… *_

« Il vient du futur… ! »

_*Toi aussi… ! *_

« Non, je voulais dire par rapport à nous »

_*C'est possible, il a connaissance de mon existence, mais son esprit m'est fermé …*_

« Il est très fort à ce petit jeu là » Avait conclu Jack, dubitatif.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé la pauvre Tish, qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à suivre les discussions entre le père et le fils, même si Jack, en sa présence, s'adressait toujours à Tashan de vive voix. Il reste qu'il lui manquait toujours une partie du dialogue.

« Tashan pense que Geb arrive du futur et qu'il a connaissance de sa présence… »

« Du futur… ? Il vient bien de la même époque que toi ? »

« Yep, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à Belrog, il y a trois siècles, et ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'il avait quitté le XXIème siècle… Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendait. » Avait évoqué Jack, histoire de lui donner un aperçu de la complexité de la vie de voyageur temporel.

« Si j'ai bien compris, lui continue de jouer à saute mouton avec le temps ? » Avait-elle résumé.

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, sauf… »

« Sauf ? »

« Que là, il est coincé ! » Avait dit Jack avec la mine de celui qui annonce une grosse boulette.

« Comment ça, coincé ? »

« Son manipulateur de vortex a rendu l'âme, du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit… »

« Ce type est un menteur professionnel… Tu as vérifié ? » Avait fait Tish avec un air de maîtresse d'école que Jack ne lui connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait trouvé très… Intéressant !

« Nope… ! »

…

Geb était resté dans les vapes un bon moment, Jack lui avait fait avaler quelque chose… Il avait l'impression d'avoir descendu une bouteille d'hypervodka, voir deux… Il avait essayé de bouger, mais la douleur s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir ! Du katong, c'était du katong que Jack lui avait administré, contre la douleur… Il avait sombré une nouvelle fois…

La fille… Jolie brin de fille, sexy en diable, doit apprendre à mieux assurer ses arrières…

J'y veillerais, avait dit Jack…

Jack ?

Quel Jack ? Et cette fille…

Où était-il ?

Difficile à dire avec cette chape de plomb…

« Chuuut, reste tranquille, tu vas encore rouvrir ta blessure… »

La voix de Jack.

Jack était venu le chercher…

Mais qui était cette fille ?

« Où sommes-nous ? » Avait-il réussi à articuler.

« Coordonnées spatiotemporelles exactes ? » Avait demandé la voix de Jack.

Il avait réussi à ouvrir un œil, pour le refermer aussitôt.

Jack, mais pas le sien, trop jeune, il était hors temps…

« Date suffira » Avait soufflé le blessé.

« 2889 selon le calendrier Terrien »

« Crotte ! »

Tant bien que mal, Geb avait fini par sortir de la brume qui opacifiait son esprit. Il était indéniablement hors temps, dans le passé de Jack, bien avant l'affaire des clones, bien avant la plantation, bien avant la mort de Ianto. Il lui faudrait rester prudent, il n'était pas question qu'il provoque la moindre anicroche… et Jack n'avait jamais mentionné cette _rencontre._

Geb avait pris son mal en patience, il lui fallait reprendre des forces, et faire le point sur sa situation, et éventuellement sur celle de Jack. Il collectait les indices, essayant de reconstruire le puzzle. La fille c'était Tish, ils semblaient être à bord du Vieux Faucon, définitivement à bord du Vieux Fauconune , et cet emmerdeur de Tashan était là aussi !

La Terre en était au début de son évacuation, et Jack arpentait l'espace à la recherche de planètes d'accueil… Ok !

La fille était une vraie boule de nerf…

Ça ne correspondait pas à ce que Jack disait d'elle…. Grossesse ? Les jumeaux ? 2889 avait dit Jack… Il y avait des moments où il enviait la mémoire de Ianto…

Jack, son Jack était seul avec les filles, et il perdait les pédales, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer…

…..

Jack et Tish avaient retrouvé Geb dans la salle de dispatching.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Vous pourriez vous faire une magnifique pièce-à-vivre ici. » Avait répondu Geb qui était en fait en train d'organiser un semblant de salon avec les différents meubles qu'ils avaient entreposés là.

« Miss Jones, je suppose ? » Avait fait Geb avec une pirouette amusée mais néanmoins respectueuse…

Jack était resté interdit et Tish était vraiment perplexe !

« Euh, Tish, Geb ! Geb, Tish… » Avait bégayé Jack, complètement perturbé.

« Votre serviteur Madame… »

« Arrête ton cirque ! » Avait fait Jack. « Elle sait ce que tu vaux… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Ça, j'en doute pas ! Alors ce voyou vous a parlé de moi… ?» N'avait pu s'empêcher de faire Geb, tout content de lui.

« Huit ans coincé dans un vaisseau de poche, il a eu le temps de m'en raconter des histoires… » Avait répondu Tish sur la défensive.

Oooh, S'il t'a racontée, en détail, toutes les cochonneries qu'on a pu faire tous les deux dans ce même vaisseau, je suis mal… ! S'était dit le voyageur égaré.

« Vous devriez vous installer tous les deux, j'ai préparé une petite collation, je vais la chercher » Avait dit Geb, reprenant la direction de la cuisine.

« Minute papillon » Avait lancé Jack, faisant signe à Tish de s'installer mais emboîtant le pas de son ancien complice. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous joues là ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, et j'ai dans l'idée qu'il faut qu'elle mange, je me trompe ? »

« Très mauvaise idée » Avait répondu Jack, ne retenant que la première partie de ce qu'avait dit Geb, mais prenant l'assiette de sandwichs que celui-ci lui tendait. « Première règle : pas de spoiler »

« Il ne s'agit pas de spoiler, Jack » Avait rétorqué Geb en lui collant un bol de fruits sec dans l'autre main. « Je suis coincé, mais ça ne devrait être qu'une question de temps, on viendra me chercher » Après y avoir ajouté la théière fumante, il avait pris le plateau sur lequel il avait déjà disposé tasses, petites assiettes et couverts. « En attendant, si tu ne veux pas que je commette d'impair, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Tu doutes de rien » Avait répondu Jack alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction de la salle de dispatching.

« Je te demande pas l'impossible, Jack » Avait fait Geb avec un air un peu déçu.

« Tu dis qu'on viendra te chercher : où, quand, comment ? Repérer un manipulateur de vortex à travers le temps et l'espace, ça revient à chercher un cheveu blond dans un champ de blé »

« Ça dépend aussi beaucoup de qui cherche et comment » Avait répondu Geb. « Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs de t'alm et pâté d'algues bleue » Avait-il annoncé à Tish en entrant dans la grande pièce.

« Est-ce que tu es rentré à notre époque ? » Avait demandé Jack dubitatif.

« Ça, si j'y répondais, ça serait un spoiler »

« Okay autant pour moi » Avait répondu Jack pensif. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Si je vous pose des questions je risque de vous souffler involontairement des informations, le mieux serait que vous me fassiez un petit topo sur votre situation et de celle de l'évacuation de la Terre. Je pourrais ainsi recouper avec ce que je sais »

« Vous saviez qui je suis ? Vous aviez entendu parler de moi ? » Avait demandé Tish qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Comme vous avez entendu parler de moi » Avait répondu Geb du tac au tac.

Tish s'était immédiatement retournée vers Jack, sa bouche dessinant un oh de stupéfaction avant de se muer en un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur.

« Euh, je corrige, quand je disais comme vous avez entendu parler de moi, c'est probablement pas tout à fait le cas, mais si j'en disais plus, ça relèverait du spoiler»

« Alors, tais-toi » Avait conclu Jack qui était encore plus perturbé que Tish par les allégations de Geb. Quoi qu'il en fût, cet homme était vraiment différent du chien fou qu'il avait toujours connu, et ce n'était pas seulement une question d'âge : il était beaucoup plus posé.

« Regarde-moi Jack » Avait dit Geb d'une voix calme et ferme. « Regarde-moi, comme toi seul peux le faire »

Jack avait levé des sourcils suspicieux, vu les circonstances, Geb ne pouvait guère se permettre de lui proposer une connexion psychique. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le flux temporel. Jack avait fermé les yeux, et s'était concentré sur cette sensation étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'une avec lui. Il avait alors rouvert les yeux, et s'était mis à raconter à Geb les dernières péripéties de leur petite entreprise.

Ils avaient ri ensemble lorsqu'il en était arrivé au vol du vaisseau Chula, Geb n'avait pas plus que lui de souvenir très clair de cette folle époque et les commentaires de Tish l'avait ravi.

« Donc, tu connais ce vaisseau et Tashan ? »

« Toi et moi, on s'est rencontré plus d'une fois et pas toujours dans l'ordre, mon ange. »

Tish avait froncé les sourcils et Jack les levés.

« Désolé » Avait fait Geb sans pour autant montrer le moindre remords. « Je peux quand même vous poser une question ? »

« Ça dépend… »

« Pourquoi Nine et Ten ? »

« De quoi il parle ? » Avait demandé Tish déconcerté.

« Aucune idée » Avait répondu Jack tout aussi perdu.

« Pas grave. J'ai de toute façon jamais pu obtenir de réponse à cette question »

A suivre.


End file.
